Música del corazón
by tsubasamikel
Summary: Yoh: el infeliz que se enamoró. Anna: La mujer con cachos más conocida, Nichrom: El maldito engañador ¿Cómo va a terminar esta historia? "Ese idiota me hace olvidar las penas" "Quiero tener sexo con Len Tao" Son cantantes todos Muchas canciones y casi lemmon, pero suave. YohxAnnaxNichrom LenxJeannexLyserg ¿Qué depara el destino para ellos?
1. Engaño, Olvido y Amor

**YOH POV**

Era un día soleado, estaba con mis lentes de sol negros y mi clásico look de estrella adolescente. La verdad que no tenía motivación, veía a mi gemelo respondiendo todas las preguntas de los reporteros. ¿Qué no se cansaban de meterse en vidas ajenas?

.Señor Hao ¿Cómo se siente al saber que su canción quedó está entre los primeros puestos? – preguntaba un reportero casi aventándose a mi hermano

.Me halagan, pero el éxito no es solo mío ¿No es así Yoh? – decía mi hermano tomándome del hombro

.Es cierto, yo también ayude – decía fingiendo una sonrisa después de todo soy el "carismático" Yoh

.¿Piensan que su éxito tendrá más rating que "Causa y Efecto" de Anna Kyoyama? – una reportera con un peinado horroroso y fea sonrisa se atrevió a preguntar

.Como sabemos Anna tiene una hermosa voz, será una competencia dura – Decía Hao con esa sonrisa cínica de siempre

.Pero dicen que la cantante dejará su carrera debido a una depresión – dijo un calvo más yo solo veía el brillo que le daba el sol en la cabeza

.Sería una pena, una mujer tan bella y talentosa

.Señores, su rueda de prensa ha terminado

_.Por fin _– decía en mis adentros – Será un gusto volver a hablar con ustedes – decía riendo de felicidad

Finalmente Hao y yo fuimos a donde estaba nuestro manager Manta

.Asakura Twins tiene mucho éxito, se lucieron con su última canción

.Sí pero se la pasan comparándonos con esa chica Anna – decía Hao sentándose en una silla elegante

.No se preocupen por ella, verán como su carrera termina como una simple leyenda

.¿Por qué lo dices? – dije yo después de salir de mis pensamientos

.Su novio desde hace 2 años la ha engañado con una cantante de cuarta y esto la hizo sumirse en depresión – no sabía porque hablamos de ella, ni siquiera la había visto en anuncios ni carteles, no tenía la menor idea de quién era o como lucía esa tal Anna.

.¿La engaño? Lo que yo daría por estar con una mujer de esa calidad

.Sí, con esa tal Kanna del "trío de la flor" no tienen talento

.¿Quién era su novio? – me osé a preguntar

.Nichrom

.¿¡Qué!? – dijimos al unísono

.Exacto, su mayor enemigo de la música era el novio de su ahora competencia en el mejor rating

.Vaya, cosas de la vida

.Bueno chicos, tenemos que ir ahora al programa donde anunciaran quienes irán al grammy

.Sí – dije yo - ¿Tienen nuestros atuendos? – rogué en mi mente que no sean iguales, para mí bastaba que nuestras caras sean las mismas.

.Exacto, Yoh irás de azul y Hao de rojo

.Genial, amo el rojo

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Mientras tanto en otro lado había una hermosa chica rubia sentada mirando a la nada, ella tenía el maquillaje corrido y seguía en pijama desde la mañana

**ANNA POV**

.Vamos Anna, levántate de ahí – me decía mi mejor amiga Pillika

.No quiero, no quiero afrontar al mundo de allí afuera – le respondí tan serena como siempre

.Has llorado toda la noche, la vida continua, demuéstrale que no vale tu sufrimiento – me contestaba Damuko, otra mejor amiga

.Te traje un vestido blanco que te quedará estupendo, vamos Anna – me animaba Jun, mi tercera mejor amiga

.Jeanne, te está esperando, no le hagas esto – y allí se mencionan mis 4 pero inseparables mejores amigas

.No quiero ir a ese programa, me importa un bledo quien vaya a los grammy

.Anna, tú te esforzaste mucho para sacar tu éxito y está es la oportunidad de tu vida, por nada soy yo tu manager – me contestó Damuko

.Y menos yo tu diseñadora de ropa – me argumentó Jun

.Y yo tu mejor amiga

.No haces nada importante, solo flojeas – le vacilaba Damuko

.Shhh

.De verdad, allí estará él. No quiero verlo

.Dale la cara amiga, ese es un tarado que no supo valorarte, ahora arréglate y demuéstrale lo que se pierde

Sin muchas ganas me levanté dejándole una sonrisa a cada una de ellas. Rápidamente me bañe y Jun me dio el vestido blanco mientras me maquillaba, Damuko hablaba con un encargado confirmando que iba, Pillika corría desesperada y hacía bebidas para que todas tomemos un descanso. En menos de 30 minutos yo ya estaba lista. Y cuando desperté de mis pensamientos me di cuenta que habíamos llegado al local del dichoso programa ese.

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Hao y yo entramos, las luces de las cámaras nos cegaban. Lo único que pensaba era que me quería largar de ese bendito lugar.

Esperábamos que nos llame el conductor ese para nuestra aparición en el programa.

.Damas y Caballeros ¡Bienvenidos a Silva Productions! Aquí nominaremos a los nominados al grammy, como ya sabrán TODOS los cantantes con los más conocidos éxitos vendrán – ese hombre era interesante y raro - ¡Cantarán canciones por mi gloria lloren! – pero hacía bromas malísimas.

.Así es, Chocolove – le daba la razón un hombre con pinta de mexicano – Espero con ansías el momento en que lleguen y nos cuenten todos los chismes de la farándula.

.¡Nos enteraremos de todo hoy día! Que felicidad Peyote

Dieron pausa y hubo un corte comercial, veía la gente a mi alrededor. Desde un pequeña niña afro llamada Opacho hasta ese romántico llamado Lyserg. Todos eran aburridos, seguro estaban nerviosos.

Cuando volvieron del corte anunciaron al primer cantante, nada más y nada menos que esas chicas de cuarta. Llamadas "Trío de la flor"

.¡Es el famoso trío de la flor! Que ahora la cantante principal está metida en un chisme tremendo

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Allí las veía yo, esa maldita sin vergüenza que se metió con mi novio, tenía ganas de ahorcarla.

.¡Que descarada! ¿Se atreve a venir? – decía Pillika muy molesta

.No se preocupen por ella, viene a hacer el ridículo – concluyó Jeanne

Kanna agarró el micrófono y empezó a cantar su canción horripilante

.Envidia, envidia, me tienen envidia, me tienen envidia…

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

De tan solo escucharla me daba dolor de cabeza, ¿En serio ese Nichrom engaño a su novia con esa tipa?

Terminó esa canción de la tortura y empezaron a hostigar con las preguntas

.¿Es cierto que te metiste con Nichrom? – dijo sin rodeos Peyote

.No se confundan, él me buscaba y me hacía declaraciones de amor

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

¿Cómo tenía el descaro de decir eso? Conociendo a Nichrom, él no hacía declaraciones de amor ni a su madre. Mis amigas me miraban con cierta pena en sus rostros, odiaba sentirme de esa manera.

.¿Declaraciones de edor? – Un mal chiste - ¿Sabes que Anna viene hoy, no?

.Anna, te espero

Eso era una declaración de guerra, que yo iba a aceptar

.Uy, huele a guerra

.Esto se pondrá interesante.

.Bueno, a los siguientes que anunciaremos son ¡Nadie menos que Asakura twins!

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Esa era nuestra entrada, Hao y Yoh entramos. Como siempre yo hacía de dulce y tierno mientras Hao hacía de seductor e intelectual.

.¡Bienvenidos Asakura twins! ¿Cómo se sienten?

.La verdad que emocionados, nuestro sueño se hará realidad – dije sonriente

.¿Podrán cantar su éxito?

.Por supuesto – respondió Hao

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Los reconocí de inmediato, esos eran los "rivales" que yo tenía. La verdad me daba igual. A mil leguas podría darme cuenta que ambos fingen una personalidad falsa. Yoh el menor y Hao el mayor.

Empezaron a cantar, por supuesto que tenían una bella voz

_**Cuando sientas tristeza que no puedas calmar  
Cuando haya un vacío que no puedas llenar  
Te abrazaré, te haré olvidar  
Lo que te hizo sufrir, no vas a caer mientras estés junto a mí**_

No podía negar que su voz era mágica y melodiosa, me hacía olvidar mis penas unos instantes,

_**Si sientes frío tu corazón  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar,  
Yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar**_

El dueto no estaba nada mal, pero la dulce voz de Yoh me gustaba más

_**Yo siempre te he amado, y amor yo estaré  
Por siempre a tu lado, nunca me alejaré  
Prometo mi amor  
Te juro ante dios (te juro ante dios)  
Nunca te voy a faltar  
Tu corazón no volverá a llorar**_

Hao no se quedaba atrás, una voz más varonil y seductora

_**Si sientes frío (siente un frio) tu corazón (tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión  
Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar, yo te voy a amar**_

Tenía buena competencia

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

_**Sigo muriendo por ti (sigo muriendo por ti)  
Yo te quiero así  
Sin tu amor en mi vida, mi vida  
No sé cómo podré yo vivir**_

Era la parte de Hao, veía como me miraban todos. Pareciera que me quisieran violar

_**Si sientes frío en tu corazón (si sientes frío tu corazón)  
Seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión (seré tu abrigo, tu ilusión)  
Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar**_

Ojalá no me violen, aún soy virgen

_**Y cada día yo viviré  
Intentando como te voy a querer  
Hasta ya no respirar, yo te voy a amar**_

La la la, me sabía la canción de memoria

_**Hasta ya no respirar  
Yo te voy a amar  
Yo te voy a amar**_

Concluí y gritos ensordecedores salieron

.¡QUE TALENTO! – gritaba Peyotre

.¡DESDE ADENTRO! – mal chiste – amo su canción yo APUESTO a por ustedes

.¡Alto ahí!

.¿Ah?

.Yo le apuesto por Anna Kyoyama

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

¿Por qué siempre me comparan con ellos?

.Amo su canción "Causa y Efecto"

.Bueno sí, es muy talentosa – dijo Yoh

.Será una dura pelea – sonrió Hao

.Bueno, bueno. El tiempo es oro – dijo Chocolove

.Es hora de que anunciemos a la siguiente cantante – soltó Peyote

Por un segundo me lamenté pensando que hablarían de mí pero…

.¡Adelante Jeanne! – gritó Chocolove

Me voltee y vi a Jeanne entrando contenta. Yo más que nadie quería verla triunfar, ambas habíamos salido adelante en nuestra carrera.

.Jeanne, sabemos que tu mejor amiga es Anna ¿No es así?

.Sí, y estoy orgullosa de aquello – dijo Jeanne con una sonrisa

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Otra vez hablando de esa Anna. ¿No se aburren?

.¿Qué piensas de Nichrom en este momento?

.Tengo varias cosas que decirle

.Escuchamos

De repente, esta suave chica Jeanne sacó una lista blanca de su vestido

.¡Caray! ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Peyote

.No soy la única, saque comentarios de los fan sits de Anna y traje las palabras de nuestras mejores amigas

.Vino preparada la chamaca

.Bueno, tenemos tiempo

.Ejem, Pillika dice: "Vete al demonio, maldito oportunista sin vida ni personalidad"

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

No saben cuánto amo a mis amigas

.Jun dice: "Bastardo infeliz ojalá algún día te chinge tu madre"

.Vaya, no es nada bonito en esa lista ¿No?

.Se lo merece – esbozo tranquila

Me di cuenta como miraba Kanna a mi amiga, se las vería conmigo. ¡Nadie mira mal a Jeanne!

.De parte de Damuko: Pobre y triste idiota, no sabes la pena que me das

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Sea como sea, tengo que conocer a esas chicas, ¡Me muero de risa! ¿Cómo será esa tal Anna? Para Amigas así debe ser una persona amable y bondadosa

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Me verá cuando le tuerza el pescuezo y la deje sangrando a esa desgraciada de Kanna

.Anna solo quiero decirte que tus fans te aman mucho y no quieren que dejes la música. No te deprimas por idiotas como esos, yo saqué una nueva canción. Es dedicada a ti

En ese momento sentí como Pillika y Jun me empujaron al escenario. ¡Diablos! Quedé en frente de todos ¿Qué me esperaría?

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Nunca he visto algo igual, esa mujer ahí parada. Avergonzada y bella. Era tan hermosa, juraba que era un ángel. Por poco se me salía la baba, quedé mirando esos bellos ojos ámbar, irritados, de tanto llorar seguro. Esos labios rosas, tan delicados y suaves. Esa piel blanca como una pluma.

.Hey Yoh – me susurró Hao - ¿Qué te pasa? Cierra la boca

.¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – dije enamorado

.Eres un idiota, ella es nuestra competencia.

En mi corazón sentí una opresión, ¿Esa mujer era mi competencia? Ella era… Ella era…

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

.Kyoyama Anna, no la hemos anunciado

.Discúlpenme, me empujaron. Lo… Lo siento, no quería interrumpir.

.No, ya que está aquí tome asiento, la joven Jeanne iba a dedicarle una canción

Me senté al lado de Hao Asakura, no era porque me gustara, sino que quería estar lo más lejos posible de ese trío mediocre.

Jeanne se paró y me miró

.Esto va para ti:

_**Deja de pensar y cuéntame  
ya sé que ayer estabas junto a él y hoy se ha ido **_

Esas palabras oprimieron mi corazón, sabía a quién se refería. ¿Por qué tenía que dedicármelo frente a 207 países?

_**ya sé que has compartido junto a él  
la noche tibia y el amanecer**_

_**ya sé que has descubierto junto a él, la dicha**_

Ok, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza. ¡Ahora todos sabían que me había acostado con él! Bueno, fue una relación de dos años, que esperaban también…

De pronto ella levantó la copa con champagne que le ofrecieron y me hizo una seña, como diciéndome que lo haga también.

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Sentía como se me partía el corazón. Esa chica de allí era Anna Kyoyama, esa chica se había acostado con el tal Nichrom y esa chica de ahí estaba enamorada de otro hombre.

_**Ya sé que se ha parado tu reloj,  
pero ahora mismo vas a echarlo a andar,  
es pronto para dar por un amor, la vida.**_

Bueno, tampoco esperaba que se le salga el sueño por mí. No nos conocíamos. Aparte con ese tipo ya había tenido una relación de dos años

_**Bailaremos un vals,  
Tomaremos después una copa de más  
y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son  
de una vieja guitarra**_

Jeanne levantó a Anna de su asiento y le cogió las manos. Mis ojos se abrieron grandes, Anna lloraba. Seguro le dolía mucho lo que le había pasado. Si esa mujer fuera mía, yo NUNCA la haría llorar.

_**Brindaremos por ti,  
brindaremos por él,  
porque le vaya bien  
y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar  
que llorar por amor**_

¿Por qué la engañado? A Nichrom le quería volar la cara. ¿Por qué me sentía así respecto a ella? Nunca me sentí así por nadie. No sé porque cuando la vi, sentí que era la mujer de mi vida.

..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

_**Vuelve a sonreír y olvídale,  
la vida es ancha y estos golpes del amor se olvidan**_

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba llorando. Que gesto tan bonito tenía Jeanne conmigo. Pensar que hizo una canción para levantarme los ánimos. Sonreí como una niña pequeña, que era consolada por su madre, porque eso éramos, una familia.

_**Después de cada noche nace un sol  
y vuelven las gaviotas a volar  
después de la tristeza nacerá, la dicha**_

La voz de Jeanne hablando era dulce y suave, pero cuando cantaba era gruesa y melodiosa.

_**Si hoy te han maltratado el corazón  
y duerme junto a ti la soledad  
no importa porque empieza un día más, la vida**_

Tú también te preocupaste por mí ¿No es cierto? Ustedes siempre estaban pendientes de mí, deben estar preocupadas. No sé cómo pude dejarme afectar tanto, pero no me culpo, eran dos años de relación y en ese tiempo yo me enamoré profundamente de él.

_**Bailaremos un vals,  
Tomaremos después una copa de más  
y hasta que salga el sol cantaremos al son  
de una vieja guitarra**_

Pero no, Anna Kyoyama no se deja humillar. Tu esfuerzo y preocupación no fue en vano. Sé que ningún hombre me moverá el mundo tanto como Nichrom, pero yo saldré adelante, por mí y por todas ustedes.

_**Brindaremos por ti,  
brindaremos por él,  
porque le vaya bien  
y mañana verás que es mejor olvidar  
que llorar por amor**_


	2. Vividores

**HOLAAAAAAAAA, perdón por la demora, es que lo escribí con un formato, pero fanfiction no lo aceptaba. Osea que tuve que volver a escribirlo**

** TT-TT Pero bueno, si tienen recomendaciones de canciones en español ^_^ con gusto las pongo. Espero que les este gustando**

* * *

**ANNA POV**

Jeanne terminó de cantar y me abrazó. Hubo un corte comercial, rápidamente fueron a retocarme el maquillaje. Cuando estaba lista, me acerqué a mi asiento de nuevo.

.Anna Kyoyama ¿Qué piensas de la sorpresa?

.Estoy conmovida, Jeanne, muchas gracias

.¿Estás bien, Anna? – preguntó Chocolove

.Un poco dolida, nada más

.¿Piensas retomar con Nichrom?

.Me daño mucho, no lo sé

* * *

**NICHROM POV**

.Que te chinge tu madre…

.¡Auch! ¿Ves las indirectas que te mandan? – me dijo mi manager Horokeu

.¿Indirectas? ¡Son directas, idiota!

Definitivamente estaba molesto, lo de Kanna había sido únicamente un juego. No pensé que se revelaría. Yo pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Anna. ¿Ahora qué haré? Me siento tan mal…

.Kanna declaro que tú la buscabas – dijo Horo escribiendo en una libreta – Esto no beneficia tu carrera para nada

.No la buscaba, eso es mentira – decía frustrado con las manos en mi cabeza

.Sabes que tienes que entrar cuando te llamen ¿No?

.¿Cómo afronto a Anna? ¿Qué le digo? ¡Dime! – lo sacudí

.No lo sé, es tu problema

* * *

No podía dejar de mirarla, simplemente, no podía. Sentía mis mejillas arder y la veía como lo más hermoso de este mundo.

.No se merece tu perdón – le apoyaba Jeanne

.Él no va a querer volver contigo – dijo la fresca de Kanna – A él le encanto yo

Veía la expresión de su rostro, claramente estaba triste. No podía permitirlo, ella no podía seguir llorando.

.Pienso que una mujer debe respetarse, si se atrevió a engañarte con esta ese chico no lo vale – dijo Hao indignado

¡Me ganó! Yo pensaba decir algo para quedar bien con ella, conocerla, enamorarla, casarnos. ¡Adiós oportunidad de mi vida!

* * *

Sentí la presión en mí, Hao había dicho algo muy hermoso. Simplemente estaba conmovida.

.Tal vez tengas razón – dije sin pensarlo

Kanna me miraba aborreciéndome

.¿Me parece o esto está que arde? – dijo Chocolove

.¡Que es esto! Parece que al Asakura Mayor le indigno el comentario de Kanna – dijo Peyote

.La verdad es que sí, no puedo creer que una mujer tan hermosa sufra por un idiota

El público hizo sonidos provocadores: "UUUUUU". Yo estaba molesto, quería decirle muchas cosas a Nichrom y a Hao. ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar oportunidades con ella? ¡Si ella es mi…! ¿Qué estoy hablando?, ella y yo no somos nada… Me duele pensarlo, quiero saber quién es ella.

.Eres muy hermosa y tienes mucho talento, creo que puedes salir adelante sin ese infeliz

Ese había sido yo. Todos me miraban atónitos.

.¿Lo pensé o lo dije?

.Lo dijiste hermano – me dijo Hao

Yo estaba muy rojo, ¡No podía creerlo! Anna estaba avergonzada, roja y… ¿Y feliz? Sentí en sus ojos una mirada de agradecimiento

.Gracias, de verdad

.No te preocupes – Reí como un niño pequeño

* * *

Asakura Twins no son tan malos, Cada uno me había apoyado a su manera. Me puse roja, pero menos que Yoh. La verdad que me sorprendió su comentario

.¡Vaya Anna! Suena a dos pretendientes

Los miré rápidamente: Hao se tapó la cara, pero se le veía rojo y Yoh estaba rojo riéndose. Trágame tierra, pensé.

* * *

.Uy, suena a que quieren con tu novia

.¡Cállate!

Estaba claramente indignado, pareciera que ese par de gemelos se hubieran declarado abiertamente a mi Anna. ¡Ella era mía! Nadie tiene que meterse en nuestra relación. Definitivamente iba a aclarar muchas cosas cuando entre.

* * *

**HAO POV**

No podía creerlo, esa mujer sí que tenía algo que enamoraba. Pero, es nuestra contrincante. ¿Por qué me metí yo a darle ánimos?

.La siguiente entrada es de nada más y nada menos que ¡El más querido de la noche! – decía Chocolove

.¡Con ustedes! ¡Nichrom!

Ese infeliz iba a entrar, ni que se le ocurra acercársele a Anna, me indigna de pensarlo

* * *

Escuché su nombre y mi piel se puso de gallina, lo vería. Recordé momentos inolvidables, nuestro primer beso, la primera noche apasionada, los regalos, los viajes, todo. Tenía ganas de tirármele encima y asesinarlo.

Vi las reacciones de los demás. Jeanne miraba a Nichrom como si fuera un basura de la calle, Yoh lo miraba molesto y serio (No me sorprendía, Nichrome era el enemigo de Asakura Twins) y Hao bufaba indignado.

.Buenas noches a todos, ¿Cómo se encuentran? – de solo verlo sentimientos renacían, quería besarlo, decir que lo perdonaba.

.Yo no me aventuraría a decir que son buenas noches, Nichrom – dijo Hao

.Yoh y Hao Asakura, mis queridos contrincantes ¿Cómo están?

.No tenemos quejas ¿Y tú terminaste de ser infiel? – lo miró indiferente Yoh

.Vengo a aclarar las situaciones que se han presentado

.Eres un descarado – dijo Jeanne

.¡Nichrom, te esperábamos! – decía alegremente Kanna

No me di cuenta cuando Nichrom rápidamente me abrazo, estaba claramente sorprendida, me acordaba de las noches en que hacíamos el amor y me abrazaba fuertemente.

* * *

Vi como rápidamente Yoh y Hao se levantaron de sus sillas apunto de reclamar algo. ¡Anna era mía!

.Ustedes nunca lograrán nada con Anna, ella es mía, mi pareja y yo la amo

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal declaración, Anna volverás a mis brazos ¿Cierto?

Mis pensamientos fueron callados por un sonido semejante a una palmada. Mi mejilla dolía y me vi tirado en el piso y Anna llorando mirándome.

.¿Vas a mentir? ¡Dime!

Hao sostuvo a Anna que quería golpearme

.No te miento, te amo, Kanna era una diversión

.Eres una rata desgraciada, exacto eso eres – Anna agarro el micrófono - ¡Con ustedes señores! Mi nueva canción improvisada

_**Rata inmunda  
animal rastrero  
escoria de la vida  
adefesio mal hecho**_

Todos aplaudían a Anna, ella arrimaba su largo pelo rubio que le llegaba a la cintura. Yoh y Hao se acercaron a ella y cada uno de ellos le beso la mano. ¿Cómo se atrevían?

_**Infrahumano  
espectro del infierno  
maldita sabandija  
cuánto daño me has hecho**_

Yo me levanté con ánimos de replicar pero Chocolove me tapo la boca y Peyote me hizo sentarme, no podía moverme, solo mirar cómo me cantaba el amor de mi vida.

_**Alimaña  
culebra ponzoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio **_

Me dolía que mi Anna me hablara así, pero en parte me lo merezco.

* * *

Jeanne me aplaudía y Yoh y Hao me tomaban de ambas manos, inclusive el público me apoyaba.

_**Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el más maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito**_

Yo ya estaba cansada de mostrarme débil, me sentía el centro de atención. Estaba feliz de desquitarme

_**Maldita sanguijuela,  
maldita cucaracha,  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas**_

Ahora voy a demostrar lo fuerte y tenaz que soy

* * *

Estos tarados no me sueltan, les he mordido, lamido y de todo. Me intento liberar como puedo. Anna, perdón quiero explicarte…

_**Alimaña,  
culebra ponzoñosa,  
desecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio**_

* * *

Mi Annita tiene talento, esa voz me deja embobado

_**Rata de dos patas  
te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el más maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito**_

Es tan hermosa, me he decido quiero que ella sea mi compañera de toda mi vida. Mi Anna

* * *

**MANTA POV**

Anna es tan linda, tal vez ella nos haga subir el rating

_**Me estás oyendo inútil,  
hiena del infierno  
¡Cuánto te odio y te desprecio!**_

Y es sexy, tal vez nos sirva en un futuro

* * *

**CHOCOLOVE POV**

Esa Anna banana canta bien, Peyote tiene razón tal vez ella se gane el grammy

_**Maldita sanguijuela  
maldita cucaracha  
que infectas donde picas  
que hieres y que matas**_

Me da asco sentir a ese tipo lamiendo mi mano, pero todo por el rating

* * *

Ay Yoh, tendremos que hablar luego

_**Alimaña  
culebra ponzoñosa  
deshecho de la vida  
te odio y te desprecio**_

Anna me atrae, es una mujer sensual, bella y encantadora. Tiene talento y es adinerada. ¿Qué más espero? Debería cortejarla ya que tú, Yoh, no puedes hacerlo. Tu destino te lo ha prohibido

* * *

_**Rata de dos patas**_

_**te estoy hablando a ti  
porque un bicho rastrero  
aun siendo el más maldito  
comparado contigo  
se queda muy chiquito.**_

La canción termino, por fin me soltaron

.¿Me dejan defenderme? – dije molesto

.¿Crees tener el derecho? – me contradijo Peyote

.Anna, habré ido a otros labios, otras caricias. Pero nunca, NUNCA, dejé de pensar en ti

.¿Ahora resulta que te atormento?

.No Anna, quiero empezar de nuevo

.Una relación se basa en confianza – dijo Yoh

.¡No te metas donde no te llaman! Anna, sé que me amas. Te demostrare como yo te amo mediante mi canción:

Me paré al frente del escenario, todos miraban expectantes a lo dijese y verían si conseguiría el perdón de Anna.

Empecé a cantar

_**Adoro la calle en que nos vimos,**_

_**La noche en que nos conocimos**_

* * *

¿Cómo olvidar esa canción? Era nuestra canción, él la escribió para confesarse a mí ese día

_**Adoro las cosas que me dices**_

_**Nuestros ratos felices**_

_**Los adoro, vida mía**_

**FLASHBACK**

Nichrom y yo habíamos ido a una fiesta en playa. Me acuerdo claramente que usaba un vestido rosa con encajes. Yo miraba el mar desde el ventanal, la verdad que estaba aburrida y no había podido hablar con Nichrom durante la ceremonia, yo lo extrañaba.

.

_**Adoro la forma en que sonríes**_

_**El modo en que a veces me riñes**_

_**Adoro la seda de tus manos**_

_**Los besos que nos damos, los adoro vida mía**_

.

Nos habíamos besado unas cuantas veces, yo quería una relación seria con él, pero no sabía cómo decírselo. Yo enloquecía con imaginármelo a mi lado. De repente en mis pensamientos, las luces se apagaron.

.

_**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Cerca muy cerca de mí**_

_**No separarme de ti**_

_**.**_

En el centro del escenario apareció Nichrom y una luz me alumbró a mí.

.

_**Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir**_

_**Eres mi luna, eres mi sol**_

_**Eres mi noche ¡De Amor!**_

_**.**_

.Anna Kyoyama, te conozco hace tiempo y me vuelves loco totalmente. Verte saca mil sensaciones en mí y no tenerte cerca me hace sentir muy infeliz. Sé que me he demorado pero…

.

_**Y me muero por tenerte junto a mí**_

_**Cerca muy cerca de mí**_

_**No separarme de ti**_

_**.**_

.¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Yo corrí hacía sus brazos, sentía que él era mi todo. Pusieron una música compuesta y cantada por él, la canción que lo sacó a la fama "Adoro"

_**.**_

_**Y es que eres mi existencia, mi sentir**_

_**Eres mi luna, eres mi sol**_

_**Eres mi noche ¡De amor!**_

_**.**_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

* * *

Yo canté con el sentimiento más fuerte que podía, sentía cada sensación. Y pensé en ella como la primera vez. El brillo de sus ojos rogaba perdonarme, pero su mano en el pecho señalaba que no era buena idea.

Yo estoy dispuesto a casarme con ella, no la quiero lejos de mí

_**Adoro el brillo de tus ojos,**_

_**Lo dulce que hay en tus labios rojos.**_

_**Adoro la forma en que suspiras**_

_**Y hasta cuando caminas**_

_**Yo te adoro vida mía,**_

_**Yo te adoro vida mía**_

_**¡Yo, yo, yo te adoro!**_

.Y esta fue señores, la canción de Nichrom para hoy

.La canción que te saco a la fama ¿No?

.Sí, esta canción la compuse, cante y dedique a mi querida Anna cuando le pedí que seamos novios

.Eso es cierto – dijo Anna mientras me miraba con emoción en sus ojos pero esa expresión de decepción

.¿De qué vale ahora? Metiste la pata

* * *

¿Qué acaso Yoh no era el tierno? Estaba molesto y tenía una expresión seria

.La decisión es de ella, no te incumbe

No creo que ella sea tonta como para volver contigo – dijo Hao

.¿¡Podrían dejar de decidir por mí!?

.Jeanne, ¿Cómo va tu relación con ese cantante Lyserg?

.Lyserg es muy caballero y honesto

.No como otros

.Cállate Yoh aquí nadie quiere saber tu opinión

.Se pelean por ti, Anna

.Peyote, no me ayudas

.Es lindo ver a mi hermano celoso – dijo Hao con una sonrisita

.Hablando del rey de Roma ¡Aquí entra Lyserg!

.¡Hola!

.¿Podrían dejar de ignorarnos? ¡Nichrom y yo estamos peleando!

.¡Es horrible que hieran nuestros sentimientos de esta manera!

.Lyserg cariño, siéntate acá

.Allí voy

.A nadie le importamos – dijo Yoh llorando a cascaditas

.¿Por qué nos hacen esto?

.De verdad me avergüenzan – dije

.¡Pero Anna! – replicó Nichrom

.Nichrom, tú y yo ya no somos nada – Cuando terminé de decir eso, hubo un total silencio, incluso Lyserg que estaba sentado al lado de Jeanne se quedó atento

.Anna…

.Y bueno, ahora cantara Lyserg su canción

* * *

**LYSERG POV**

.No creo que sea el momento para esto…

Me sentía un poco incómodo, la verdad es que Anna y Nichrom estaban en media discusión, y pareciera que Asakura twins se interesa en ella. Pero mejor así, eso deja a mi Jeanne para mí.

.No Lyserg, adelante. No puede permitirse de que seas interrumpido por una discusión tonta – me dijo Anna

.Bien – cerré los ojos y medite – Jeanne, eres la persona que me llena el alma y te quiero dedicar esta canción.

_**Como yo te amo  
Como yo te amo  
convéncete, convéncete...  
nadie te amará**_

Jeanne es la mujer de mi vida, lo sé cada segundo que estoy en las noches con ella, en cada beso, en cada mirada. Ella es mía, simplemente mía

* * *

_**Como yo te amo  
como yo te amo  
olvídate, olvídate  
nadie te amará,  
nadie te amará  
nadie, porque**_

Lyserg tiene su lado tierno, lamento mucho haber arruinado la oportunidad de Jeanne de dedicarle una canción a él, en vez de a mí, que sufro por ese idiota,

_**Yo, te amo con la fuerza de los mares  
Yo, te amo con el ímpetu del viento  
Yo, te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo  
Yo, te amo con mi alma y con mi carne  
Yo, te amo como el niño a su mañana  
Yo, te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo**_

* * *

Ay mi Lyserg, es tan tierno. Solo pienso que no me llena, no me quita el sueño de sobremanera. ¿Cómo le digo eso? ¿Cómo le rompo el corazón a ese niño tan dulce y cariñoso? A ese niño tan inocente y amable. No puedo, simplemente esto no me lo permite, esta culpa que me mata.

_**Yo, te amo a puro grito y en silencio  
Yo, te amo de una forma sobrehumana  
Yo, te amo en la alegría y en el llanto  
Yo, te amo en el peligro y en la calma  
Yo, te amo cuando gritas cuando callas  
Yo, te amo tanto yo, te amo tanto yo**_

* * *

Anna eres tan hermosa, conquistarte será todo un reto. ¿Lo lograré? Luchar contra mi propio hermano, pero Yoh no puede enamorarse de ti, él es prohibido. Me pregunto si lo entiende.

_**Como yo te amo, como yo te amo  
convéncete, convéncete  
nadie te amará**_

* * *

¿Será amor a primera vista? Eso sentí con Anna, la quiero conocer, quiero acercarme a ella, saber más.

_**Como yo te amo, como yo te amo  
olvídate, olvídate  
nadie te amará, nadie te amará, nadie porque**_

Es tan bella, parecer la belleza robada de una Diosa, me emboba pensar en lo perfecto de su cuerpo

* * *

**DAMUKO POV**

_**Yo, te amo con la fuerza de los mares  
Yo, te amo con el ímpetu del viento  
Yo, te amo en la distancia y en el tiempo  
Yo, te amo con mi alma y con mi carne  
Yo, te amo como el niño a su mañana  
Yo, te amo como el hombre a su recuerdo **_

* * *

Se me está acercando Manta, el manager de Asakura Twins ¿Qué querrá?

.Señorita Damuko ¿Qué tal su día?

.Dígame usted, señor Manta

_**Yo, te amo a puro grito y en silencio  
Yo, te amo de una forma sobrehumana  
Yo, te amo en la alegría y en el llanto  
Yo, te amo en el peligro y en la calma  
Yo, te amo cuando gritas cuando callas  
Yo, te amo tanto yo, te amo tanto yo**_

Le propongo un trato…

* * *

.Y este fue Lyserg como su nueva canción: Como yo te amo

.Muchas gracias a todos – sonrió Lyserg

.Bien, se nos agota el tiempo, tendremos que presentar al siguiente cantante. Directito de China…

.Varonil, orgulloso, con un peinado súper raro

Yo estaba agotada con mis problemas, la verdad que no me importaba. Ya mucho era ver a mi mejor amiga sufrir y ahora, no saber cómo cerrarle a tu novio con el que ya has estado un buen tiempo.

.Con ustedes Len Tao…

* * *

**¿Qué pasará con Len Tao? ¿Yoh, Hao y Nichrom enamorados de Anna? ¿Anna logrará superar a Nichrom? ¿Jeanne le dirá a Lyserg que ella ya no lo quiere? ¿Qué le dirá Manta a Damuko?**


	3. Los nominados

**HOLA! Aquí una autora que se retrasa jejeje. Bueno, he decidido que como todos son adolescentes casi adultos en esta historia, hacerla más apasionada. Por eso habrá Lime, no Lemmon. Pero aun no. Yo les aviso. Bueno, queridos lectores les quería preguntar. Como ustedes son fans de Shaman King y leen muchos fics ¿Me podrían decir cuál es el fic que tenía la canción Tarde de Ricardo Arjona? TT-TT lo ando buscando hace un mes, lo leí, me encantó y ya no lo encuentro. Era uno en que Hao era esposo de Anna y Yoh de Tamao. Pero al encontrarse se enamoraron pero no lo querían aceptar. Bueno, lo amé. Si lo saben avisarme por favor TT-TT**

_.¿Len Tao? No lo conozco pero he escuchado de él, dicen que tiene talento_ – pensó Jeanne, cerró los ojos metiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que lo escuchó, esa voz.

.Buenas Noches a todos, es un placer estar aquí con ustedes

Y allí lo vi, Len Tao.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Entro el cantante chino, Ojos ámbar grandes y absorbentes, un pelo azulado con un peinado extravagante, atractivo donde lo veas.

Todos observaron a Len y a Jeanne. Fue un clic instantáneo. Se miraban directa y profundamente. Como si fueran conocidos que no se habían visto hace muchos años.

* * *

. Len Tao, ¿Cómo se encuentra esta noche?

. Perfecta… mente - decía Len mientras me miraba tal como yo lo hacía

. Jeanne, ¿Pasa algo? – me susurraba Lyserg

Ay Lyserg, No te quiero lastimar, tal vez lo tuyo sea más duradero. Tal vez solo me confundo con él, tal vez es solo deseo sexual. No lo sé

.No, para nada – le dije, trataba de tranquilizarlo

.¿Cómo va su relación con Nyorai?

En esos momentos dejo de mirarme, igual que en al mismo tiempo me dolió el pecho ¿Nyorai?

. Vamos perfectamente, la verdad es que muy lentos

. ¿Está considerando una propuesta?

. No pienso dar esperanzas

. El frío Len Tao

* * *

**LEN TAO POV**

Que tonto soy, ¿Yo dudando? ¿Por qué me miraba Jeanne, "la gran amiga"? ¿Por qué le correspondí la mirada?

. ¿Qué canción nos dedica esta noche?

. Todo cambió

. ¡Adelante Len Tao!

_**Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto  
Algo que no imaginaba**_

Nyorai, perdóname por dudar. Pero no puedo negar que esa chica de ojos sangre es muy hermosa.

_**Fue a entregarte mi amor con una mirada  
Ooh no Oh no  
Todo tembló dentro de mí  
El universo escribió que fueras para mí  
Y fue tan fácil  
Quererte tanto**_  
_**Algo que no imaginaba**_

* * *

. Soy una tonta, los dos tenemos respectivas parejas. Creo que estoy falta de cariño, y no el tuyo, Lyserg. Tú me lo das, pero no me llena, que egoísmo ¿No?

_**Fue a perderme en tu amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy  
Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor  
Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

Tiene una excelente voz, no lo dudo

* * *

Jeanne no deja de mirar a ese tipo

_**Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di  
Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí**_

Los celos sacan lo peor de mí

_**Cuando te vi…**_

* * *

Deja de mirar a mi Anna, Estúpido Yoh. ¡Es mi Anna! ¡Mía!

_**Me sorprendió todo de ti  
De blanco y negro a color me convertí  
Sé que no es fácil  
Decir TE AMO  
Yo tampoco lo esperaba  
Pero así es el amor  
Simplemente pasó  
Y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Ya verás Anna que con un poco de pasión esto se soluciona

* * *

_**Antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**Tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida  
Antes que te ame más escucha por favor  
Déjame decir que  
Todo te di**_

Ese Yoh no es nada disimulado, a cien metros de distancia se nota como mira a Anna. No está actuando como el niño tierno que debería ser, ¡Recapacita Yoh! ¡Recapacita!

_**Y no hay como explicar  
Pero menos  
Dudar  
Simplemente así lo sentí  
Cuando te vi  
Todo cambio  
Cuando te vi**_

* * *

. Hermosa canción, ¡YIJA! Me encantó

. Te luciste picudito

. Repite eso y te arrepentirás de haber nacido

. Ay mamasita

. ¿Les gustó a todos?

. Sí – dijeron todos, yo me había distraído

. ¿Jeanne?

. Sí

, Hacen una hermosa pareja – torturó Peyote

. ¿Pareja? – preguntó Jeanne

. Lyserg y Jeanne, ¿No se ven lindos juntos? – dijo Nichrom

¡Maldito Nichrom se aprovechó de mi molestia!

* * *

¿Por qué me molesta?

.Sí…

No quiero verla con pareja

. Pasaremos a la siguiente cantante ¡Opacho!

¿Por qué me siento así? Juraba que lo mío con Nyorai era único. Pero esa chica… Y yo

No escuchaba lo que esa pequeñina decía

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

. Opacho algunos rumores dicen que te mueres por Hao – de inmediato Hao sonrió, definitivamente no veía a esa niña como una pareja

. Es cierto – Ahora a Hao parecía que le había caído un balde de agua helada

Presiento que esta noche será mejor de lo que esperaba. Pero me sentiría más cómoda si Asakura Yoh no me comiera con la mirada. Y más cómoda todavía si ese estúpido de Nichrom no lo mirara celoso.

. Le dedicaré mi canción

_**Soy una rumbera  
rumbera salvaje  
bailo a mi manera  
como los primates **_

Me quería caer de la risa, a Hao pareciera que le hubiera pisado el pie un elefante

_**soy una rumbera  
voy cortando el aire  
y si me dan cuerda  
ya no hay quien me pare **_

¡Dejen de mirarme! Yoh Asakura ¿Qué tanto me miras?

* * *

_**soy una rumbera,**_

_**rumbera, rumbera,  
vamos a bailar**_

Pero que hermosa es Anna, si pudiera la besaría tanto que la dejaría sin aire. Amo su sedosa cabellera larga, sus labios, su piel, sus ojos tan hermosos. Lo que siento es inexplicable

_**Las manos hacia arriba,  
las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas  
¡uh, uh, uh, uh!  
todos caminamos**_

Sería esto más bonito con una canción, no sé ¿Menos de gorilas? ¡Oh! Nichrom me está mirando feo. Le aplicaré de mis mejores miradas

* * *

_**soy una rumbera**_

_**y vengo a alegrarte  
para que tus penas  
se vayan a marte**_

¿¡Alguien me dice por qué diablos Yoh me saca la lengua!?

* * *

_**Soy una rumbera,**_

_**rumbera, rumbera  
vamos a bailar  
las manos hacia arriba  
las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas  
¡uh, uh, uh, uh!  
todos caminamos.  
todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Me estoy traumando de sobremanera

* * *

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Que hermoso es este Len

* * *

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Esa mujer me está trayendo loco y esa canción me está llegando

* * *

_**Todo el mundo tocando palmas**_

Estoy molesta ¿Saben qué? ¡Me compraré ropa! Y sacaré otro éxito llamado: Soy soltera y hago lo que quiero

* * *

_**soy una rumbera,**_

_**rumbera, rumbera,  
vamos a bailar**_

Jeanne, tendremos una conversación llegando

* * *

_**soy una rumbera,**_

_**rumbera, rumbera,  
vamos a bailar**_

Jeje, parece que a Nichrom le afecto mi súper mirada, siempre funciona con todos

* * *

_**las manos hacia arriba,**_

_**las manos hacia abajo  
y como los gorilas  
¡uh, uh, uh, uh! **_

¿Por qué Yoh le saco la lengua a Nichrom? Bueno al menos ya no me mira

* * *

Espero que al señor Hao le haya encantado mi canción

* * *

Esa niña necesita ayuda psicológica

. Canción pegadiza y bonito afro, le ganaste a Chocolove

. ¡Eso no es cierto!

. Acéptalo

. Espero que haya sido del agrado del señor Hao

¿Agrado mío? ¡Me has traumado!

. Sí, gracias por dedicármela _niña rara_

* * *

. Viene la última cantante de la noche

. La querida del Chino

. Respétame, Negro

. Me discriminan – dijo con cascaditas Chocolove

. ¡Nyorai!

. ¡All Right! ¡No me pegues! ¡AAAAA!

. Hola todos, Len cariño no le pegues al pobre Chocolove

. ¡HA! Se lo merecía

Ella era, la que me había ganado, la que lo había conocido antes. La que dominaba el corazón de ese atractivo hombre

. Ella dedicará su nuevo y mejor éxito

. Aquí voy…

_**Perdona si te hago llorar  
Perdona si te hago sufrir  
Pero es que no está en mis manos  
Pero es que no está en mis manos, me he enamorado,  
Me he enamorado, me enamoré**_

No quería verla, pero ella no tenía la culpa de un tonto capricho

_**Perdona si te causo dolor  
Perdona si hoy te digo adiós  
Como decirle que te amo  
Como decirle que te amo  
Si él me ha preguntado, le he dicho que no,  
Le he dicho que no**_

¿Capricho? Sí, suena agresivo pero quiero tener sexo con Len Tao. Quiero a ese hombre en mi cama

_**No te aferres,  
Ya no te aferres, a un imposible  
Ya no te me hagas más daño**_

* * *

¿Cómo será tener a esa mujer en la cama?

_**Té bien sabes que no fue mi culpa  
Té te fuiste sin decirme nada  
Y a pesar que llore como nunca  
Yo seguía de ti enamorada**_

¡Que pienso! Nyorai me ama mucho, es una mujer buena, honesta, amable

_**Pero te fuiste  
Y que regresabas, no me dijiste  
Y sin más nada ¿por qué? No sé  
Pero fue así, así fue**_

Pero no se me quitan estas ganas

* * *

**NYORAI POV**

_**Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
Me propuse no hablarte ni verte  
Y hoy que has vuelto ya ves, solo hay nada  
Ya no puedo ni debo quererte**_

¿Le gustará a Len mi canción? Me emocionó mucho cuando dijo que íbamos lentos

_**Ya no te amo  
Me ha enamorado, de un ser divino  
De un buen amor  
Que me enseno a olvidar  
y a perdonar**_

Pero en toda mi canción, ni me ha mirado. Solo miraba el suelo.

. Y con esto, hemos mencionado a los éxitos de este año

. Solo 6 serán nominados.

. Todo esto después de la pausa

Me fui donde él, solo saldríamos parados a que dicten los nombres

. ¿Te gusto mi canción?

. Estuvo linda – fingió una sonrisa, de lejos se notaba

. Gracias

* * *

. Anna, quisiera presentarme correctamente. Como ya sabrás soy Hao Asakura

. Me has animado mucho Hao, fueron muy divertidos tus gestos en la canción de Opacho

. _Mierda me vio. _Es que no esperaba una declaración así

. No te le acerques a mi novia, Asakura

. Ya no es tu novia

._ ¿Qué le digo? ¡Estoy nervioso! _¡Hola Anna!

. Asakura dos, tu también aléjate de ella

. ¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

. ¡Cállense! – reclamé

. Anna, quiero conocerte. Sonará raro pero eres muy atractiva y…

. Ni una palabra más, Hao Asakura. ¡Es mi Anna!

. Graben esto, está bueno

. Eres muy linda – Yoh se sonrojó, me hizo sonrojar a mí también. Él tenía algo único

. Les voy a echar repelente

. Termina propaganda en 3, 2, 1

Todos nos pusimos a nuestros lugares

. ¡Hola público! ¿Cómo están?

. Bueno, bueno. Chamacos, los nominados son

. ¡Primer puesto de la noche!

. ¡Anna Banana!

Caminé hacia donde me indicaron

. ¿Cómo te sientes?

. He pasado por todas las emociones en un día

. Que bueno Anna

. La siguiente es:

. ¡Nyorai All right!

. ¿Feliz?

. Agradezco mucho y estoy entusiasmada

. ¡Los siguientes son Asakura Twins!

. ¡Los amamos público!

. ¡Gracias por apoyarnos!

. Bien Bien

. ¡Jeanne, dama de hierro!

. Les agradezco

. ¡Lyserg Diethel!

. Son muy amables

. Y el más querido de la noche

. ¡Nychrom!

A Kanna le dio una rabieta, Opacho se puso a llorar, y Len bajo la cabeza, No puede creer que a ese infeliz lo hayan puesto.

* * *

Len tenía muy buena voz, pero cantaba sin sentimiento.

. Y Anna, como primer puesto en votaciones y en canción, tú cantarás tu primer éxito.

. Es un honor y con gusto lo haré

Todo el público gritó, adoraban a mi mejor amiga

Ella se paró al frente del escenario jalando a Nichrom para asombro de todos, pero él estaba disgustado, creo que sabía lo que venía.

_**Quieres gobernar mi corazón  
Mi silencio y mi respiración  
Piensas que ni en sueños, lograré vivir sin tí  
Te lo aviso, no funciona así**_

* * *

Anna me sentó a una silla, todos aplaudían. Ya había escuchado la canción, sabía lo que me esperaba.

_**Mientes y te crees tan especial  
Sueñas que me vuelves de cristal  
Corre más de prisa a kilómetros de aquí  
Hoy decir adiós me toca a mi**_

. Anna no me hagas esto, no me dejes

_**Sabes, que aunque te creías perfecto,  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error  
Mira, que mi amor te enciende  
Y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Y te enredo por diversión **_

Me ignoró por completo, Anna

. Dame otra oportunidad

* * *

_**Cambia de estrategia**_

_**Por favor  
Que no me llevo bien con el dolor  
Creo en, la energía, que se mueve en espiral  
Y vivir en guerra me hace mal**_

No, Nichrom. Tú me has humillado en 207 países, frente a mi familia, amigos y conocidos soy una cachuda. Nunca te perdonaré por humillar a Anna Kyoyama

_**Sabes, que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error  
Mira, que mi amor te enciende  
Y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Te enredo por diversión**_

Ahora buscaré a alguien que me quiera. Exacto, baja la cabeza. Mentiroso

_**En este duelo de piel contra piel  
Giro las fuertes  
Y te toca perder**_

. Anna, todo será diferente

* * *

No, Anna. No lo perdones. Recién te conozco pero me has movido el corazón

_**Que aunque te creías perfecto  
Por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas por cada error  
Mira, que mi amor te enciende  
Y te enfría  
Como una ilusión que te espía  
Te enredo por diversión**_

Ya no siento ese vacío y soledad que siento siempre. Aunque no hayas hecho nada. Pienso que es el destino.

No dejaré que nada te lastime de nuevo

_**Sabes que aunque te creías perfecto,  
por la ley de causa y efecto  
Hoy pagas, hoy pagas  
Por cada error**_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Nichrom se lanzó hacia Anna quedando encima de ella. Anna quería llorar, pero Yoh llegó y lo botó.

. ¡No la toques! – gritó Yoh molesto

. ¡Anna es mía!

. Oh Dios, Anna ¿Estás bien? – Jeanne corrió a socorrerla

La gente empezó a abuchear a Nichrom

. Solo me he lastimado un poco los codos

. Ven Anna, te llevo a que te curen

Se escuchaba el grito del público ¡Yoh Asakura! ¡Yoh Asakura!

. Gracias

Al momento en que Yoh salió con Anna ante la mirada de enojo de Nichrom, y la mirada de "ya que se puede hacer" de Hao. Él le susurro algo

* * *

. Anna si tu fueras mía, No te haría sufrir

. ¿Yoh?

. Te quiero para mí

**Gracias a los dos reviews que me han dejado, y a los últimos reviews de Shaman King Later. ^_^ Así si me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Bueno les dejo las estúpidas preguntas que dejaré en todos los finales: **

**¿Pasará algo entre Jeanne y Len? ¿Qué le responderá Anna a Yoh? ¿Nichrom tendrá otra oportunidad? ¿Cómo se siente Len al no ser nominado? ¿Lyserg celoso? ¿Jeanne le dirá a Lyserg por fin lo que le tenía que decir? ¿Qué paso con Damuko y Manta? ¿Len engañara a Nyorai? ¿Lo mismo para Jeanne? ¿Hao dirá el por qué Yoh es un hombre prohibido? ¿Hao se rindió con Anna? ¿Estas son todas las preguntas que se me ocurrieron?**

Creo que el próximo capítulo será algo como: Deseos indecentes


	4. Deseos indecentes

**Hola! ¿Cómo está? Bueno, muchos me hicieron feliz con sus comentarios ^_^ ¡Incluso le mostré a mi familia que era popular! No, mentira. XD pero si les mostré, es que me hicieron feliz :3 y bueno. Anna Cecile de Tao ¡TE AMO! Yo estuve tres putos meses buscando ese fic y mira, que rápido supe de él preguntando XD. Los amo gente dejadora de reviews. ¡Ya te vi Selma-Itako! CUELGA EN MI SUPUESTA NOVIAAAA _ estoy que amo ese fic. :D ¡Ah! Ya corregí el fui a fue, es que la saque de internet XD no escucho mucho Camila, pero esa es linda :3 y bueno. ¡Disfruten!  
**

**YOH**

Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonó el eco de una bofetada.

* * *

**NORMAL**

Jun, Damuko, Pillika, Jeanne y Nichrom pararon lo que estaban haciendo. Todos ellos se pusieron a temblar con la peor cara de miedo que te puedas imaginar.

. Pe - Pero si eso es – Tartamudeó Jun

. ¡Es la Izquierda legendaria! – gritó Pillika

. Seguro ese asqueroso de Yoh le hizo algo a mi Anna – de inmediato Nichrom fue corriendo

* * *

**YOH**

Solo la quedaba mirando asombrado, ella estaba al frente mío. Me miraba molesta, indignada, sufrida.

. ¿Me crees una cualquiera?

. Anna

. ¡Dime!

. No

. ¿Crees que por estar sufriendo voy a caer con el primer hombre que se me aparezca?

. Me has malentendido, yo…

. ¿Crees que soy débil?

. Nunca quise decir eso

. Me has ofendido Yoh, déjame tranquila. Solo me he lastimado los codos, puedo ir sola a enfermería

. Yo ofrecí acompañarte, déjame hacerlo

. Eres muy insistente

. ¡Anna! – llegó la persona que menos quería ver

. ¿A qué has venido? ¿A lastimarme? ¿A confundirme?

. Solo quería asegurarme que no te haya hecho nada

. Así son todos, unos desgraciados – tenía la voz cortada – Siempre lastiman y hacen sufrir – Ahora se le humedecieron los ojos, mi Anna – La verdad es que ya no quiero estar con nadie, estoy harta – sin más preámbulos Anna se fue molesta dejándonos a dos atónitos Nichrom y yo.

* * *

**JEANNE**

Nunca había deseado acostarme tanto con un tipo, definitivamente lo tenía que hacer. Pensar en lo prohibido me excitaba y me animaba más a proponerlo. Pero, ¿Si me rechaza? Quedaré como una vil prostituta. Y además, tiene pareja. Pero me excita más pensar que ella nos podría descubrir. No me importa cómo, tengo que alcanzar mis objetivos, me da igual lo que tenga que hacer.

* * *

**ANNA**

Y todos los hombres son así, siempre.

Me senté a ver la luz de Miami de noche, era lo más hermoso en mi vida. Tenía tantos deseos de alguien a mi lado, que me bese como lo hacía Nichrom, que me haga disfrutar del sexo, que me dé halagos que me sonrojen, que me enamore con cada mirada. Me acuerdo perfectamente la última noche, cuando me di cuenta que me plantó por estar con la amante.

**FLASHBACK**

En el mismo lugar, observando en la misma ventana. Yo había llegado de esperar dos horas a que él llegara. Dime, ¿Ahora? Lo sé. Sé que él me engaña, tenía el maquillaje corrido. Lloraba pensando en cómo tenía relaciones con esa mujerzuela. Y decidí sacarlo, sacar mi dolor.

_**Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
ya sabía que era una mentira,  
cuanto tiempo que por él perdí,  
que promesa rota sin cumplir.  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo**_

Lloraba sin sollozar, aunque no se lo merecía

_**Es la espera en un teléfono,  
la aventura de lo ilógico,  
la locura de lo mágico,  
un veneno sin antídoto,  
la amargura de lo efímero,  
porque él se marchó**_

Se marchó, me dejo en soledad. Se marchó el Nichrom que yo conocí, del que me enamoré.

_**Amores, tan extraños que te hacen cínica,  
te hacen sonreír entre lágrimas.  
Cuántas páginas hipotéticas, para no escribir las  
auténticas**_

Y me acerqué al mueble y observé un rato a mi único y verdadero amor: Mi tele. Tal vez solo se fijó en mí por placer, por mi cuerpo. No por mí, por mi manera de ser.

_**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestros espíritus,  
te interrogan y nunca te dejan ver  
si serán amor o placer**_

La prendí y cambiando de canales me di la gran sorpresa de los reporteros acosando a Nichrom y ella, por primera vez vi la cara de esa infeliz.

_**Y cuantas noches lloraré por él,  
cuantas veces volveré a leer  
aquellas cartas que yo recibía  
cuando mis penas eran alegrías**_

Y así fue, lloré tantas noches. Leí tantas promesas.

. ¡Anna, te lo juro si estás viendo esto, déjame explicarte, yo!

. Señor Nichrom, ¿Se acostaba con Kanna del trío de la flor?

Kanna…

_**Son amores esporádicos,  
pero en ti quedarán.  
Amores, tan extraños que vienen y se van,  
que en tu corazón sobrevivirán,  
son historias que siempre contarás  
sin saber si son de verdad**_

. Escúchame Anna, todo tiene una explicación

. Kanna ¿Qué piensa al respecto?

. Nichrom, ¿Por qué no dices la verdad?

. ¡Cállate! Anna…

_**Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
son amores problemáticos,  
como tú, como yo**_

Nuestro amor, tan frágil. A pesar de haber sido dos años, se marchitó en menos de un segundo.

_**Son amores frágiles,  
prisioneros, cómplices,  
tan extraños que viven negándose  
escondiéndose de los dos.**_

. Y esto fue todo lo que declaró Nichrom, conocido como el desgraciado actualmente.

Dejé caer el control y miré la pantalla pero cantaba, no escuchaba nada de lo que ella decía ahora, solo cantaba.

Mi pasión, mi vida, mi arte, mi carrera, mi todo, mi manera de desquitarme es cantar…

_**Son amores que sólo a nuestra edad  
se confunden en nuestro espíritu,  
son amores problemáticos  
que se esconderán de los dos**_

Pero yo, yo soy Anna Kyoyama. Yo no sufro, yo no lloro, yo no siento. Estos son los recuerdos que tengo que borrar. Yo seré como el hielo, sin sentimientos, sin amor. Te olvidaré, Nichrom.

_**Son amores que vienen y se van,  
son historias que siempre contarás.  
Ya sabía que no llegaría,  
esta vez me lo prometeré,  
tengo ganas de un amor sincero, ya sin él**_

Y voté la última lágrima de esa noche…

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

* * *

**HAO**

Tonto Yoh, se la pasa mirando la ventana

. Yoh ¿Es verdad?

Ni cuenta se dio que le hablé

. Yoh

. ¿Qué? ¿Ah? – se despertó de sus pensamientos

. ¿En qué pensabas?

. No me creerías – volvió a su pose antigua

. Odio cuando haces eso

. Hacer que

. Mirar el cielo por mucho tiempo, es como si no tuviera a nadie a mi costado

. Perdón – volteó su rostro a mirarme

. ¿Es verdad Yoh?

. ¿Qué?

. ¿La quieres?

. No lo sé – miró el suelo, era la primera vez que vi esa expresión en su rostro

. Yoh, solo tenemos 19 años, pueden ser las hormonas

. Por eso mismo, no sé lo que es

. Anna es muy bella

. Demasiado

. ¿Quieres hacer un reto?

. ¿Qué?

. Pelear por Anna

. No pienso jugar con ella, quiero algo serio

. Nunca te vi así por nadie, ni siquiera por ella

. Nunca sentí por ella lo que siento por Anna

. No puedes Yoh

. La quiero, si ella me corresponde tal vez…

. ¡No hables tonterías! – tenía ganas de golpearlo – ¡Esa mujer te espera como idiota todos los días y a esta la has conocido recién!

. ¡No lo entiendes!

* * *

**YOH**

. Esa chica ha despertado en mí algo diferente

. ¿Una erección?

. No… - me di cuenta de lo que dijo - ¡NO! – lo miré con desagrado

. ¿Entonces?

. Sabes que no soy tierno en verdad

. Antes si lo eras

. Pero ella me levanta mi lado cursi

. Vaya, eso es nuevo

. ¡Es en serio! Y ¿Si llegamos a ser pareja?

. Sueñas mucho, con la última tunda que te dio, lo dudo bastante.

. Esa mujer es frágil por dentro pero dura por fuera. Yo quiero llenarla de ternura, de besos, de cariño.

. Ok, sí estás enamorado

. Pero está Nichrom

. ¿Quién lo diría? Enemigo en la carrera y en el amor

. De tan solo pensar en el daño que le hizo me dan ganas de golpearlo

. Yoh, tal vez solo sea deseo sexual

. No, es diferente

. ¿Y cómo se supone que les comunicarás a mis padres que te enamoraste de alguien en un día?

. No lo sé – me sentía frustrado, ella no se merecía esto. Mi familia tampoco, pero Anna… Lo dejaría todo por ella. ¿Qué me pasa? Esperen, ella no es…- ¡Bájenme aquí!

. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

. ¡Bájenme!

El conductor abrió la puerta y yo corrí hacia ella

* * *

**ANNA**

Caminaba sin ver a donde iba, ¿Cuánto habré caminado? ¿20 cuadras? ¿Más? No lo sé, ni me importa

. ¡Anna!

Una luz me iluminó, cuando vi a mi costado un camión gigante. Ya que más daba, mi reputación era un asco, mi novio me engaño con una mujer de cuarta, nadie me respetaba. ¿Ya qué importa lo demás?

De pronto sentí calor, protección y me desmayé.

* * *

**HAO**

Corrí al darme cuenta de lo ocurrido, ¡Pudo haber sucedido una tragedia!

. ¡Anna contéstame! ¡Anna, responde! ¡Anna! – Yoh le daba palmaditas en su rostro, ella se había desmayado

. Esta pálida

. ¡Llevémosla a un hospital!

. Vamos

No sé qué hubiera pasado si no la hubiera empujado, parece que el destino si los quiere juntos. Parece que si lo puedes lograr, Yoh.

* * *

**LEN**

Fui al gimnasio como lo hacía diariamente, necesitaba sacarme esa frustración ¿Por qué no lo logré? ¿¡Por qué no pase!?

Olí un delicioso perfume, cuando abrí los ojos la vi. Era Jeanne ¿Qué hacía en mi gimnasio? Fingí que no la vi y seguí en lo mío. Pero ese aroma me atormentaba, me molestaba, me intimidaba. Tal vez eso necesitaba, cariño. Y sé quién me lo podría dar.

* * *

**JEANNE**

Parece que lo confundí por unos instantes, pero se va. Esperen, se está yendo del gimnasio ¿Qué tramará?

* * *

**NYORAI**

. ¡Llegué!

. Len cariño, te esperaba

. ¿Me engríes un poco? – él me empezó a besar el cuello

. Len… No me gusta así

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Cuando estás de mal humor quieres desquitarte con el sexo, yo solo quiero tener relaciones contigo pero por ganas de amarme… No por

. ¿Sabes qué? ¡Cállate! ¡Solo te pido que me des cariño!

. Pero Len… No es la manera – él azotó la mesa molesto

. Si no me piensas dar amor iré a buscarlo yo

. ¡Espera, perdón! ¡Len! – lo intenté detener

. ¡Cállate! Ni siquiera eres tan buena

Eso me clavó una daga en el fondo de mi alma. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿La frustración podía llegar a tal manera de comportarse así?

* * *

**JEANNE**

¿Eran tantos los deseos que tenía de estar con él como para seguirlo a su casa?

Lo vi saliendo molesto, que bueno que me había puesto un vestido muy seductor.

En el clavo, se quedó mirándome.

. Hey tú

. ¿Pasa algo? Oh pero si es Len…

. ¿Crees que soy idiota? Sé muy bien que me has seguido – Atrapada.

. Veo que eres muy listo, Len Tao

. ¿Qué quieres?

. ¿Te soy sincera? Me tienes atraída, querido

. Pero la dulce gran amiga de Anna, tierna novia de Lyserg. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

. Estás cansado de ella ¿No?

.Sí

. Pues yo también, quiero algo diferente

. Qué casualidad, yo también – me acorraló a la pared – No me estarás engañando ¿No es así?

. Te propongo un trato

* * *

**ANNA**

Abrí los ojos

. Aaaa… - me moví con dolor - ¿Qué hago en un hospital?

. ¡Anna! – Me abrazó con fuerza pero a la vez con cuidado, como si no quisiera que me rompiera - ¡Estaba muy preocupado! Si yo no estaba… Si yo no estaba… ¡¿Qué te hubiera pasado?! – Estaba alterado

. ¿Yoh?

. Estás anémica, no has comido hace días

. No tengo hambre

. Tienes ojeras grandes, no has dormido bien, estás pálida

. ¿Qué haces aquí? Me hubieras dejado

. ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – me acarició el rostro ¿Qué tenía él? Pareciera que me amara

. Me quiero ir

. Descansa unas horas más

. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado acá?

. Tres horas

. ¿Por qué?

. Es que…

. ¿Por qué? – le repetí

. No lo sé, desde que te vi me traes loco

. ¿Cómo sabías dónde estaba?

. Ni creas que te ha seguido – ese era Hao, estaba en el marco de la puerta. No lo había visto – Fue pura casualidad, estábamos en la limosina cuando este por la ventana te vio.

. Gracias… - se había tomado las molestias de ayudarme, podría estar dolida pero estaba siendo mala con él

. Lo hubiera hecho cualquiera en mi lugar

. No me hagas repetirlo…

. Anna ¿No crees en el destino? – dijo con cara meditando

. ¿De qué hablas?

. Es increíble que haya salvado tu vida de pura casualidad

. No creo en el destino

. Yo sí

. No puedo dejar que sigas así – Yoh ni había escuchado los susurros - Alguien tiene que cuidarte

. No quiero ser carga de nadie, aparte por si no lo sabías, yo sé cuidarme sola

. Pero Anna… ¡Mírate! Ninguna mujer merece tanto sufrimiento

. Yoh, déjame en paz

. Los dejo solos – hizo un gesto en la mano como dándole igual lo que hablábamos

. ¿Me das una oportunidad?

. No

. No me la des para amarte, dámela para cuidarte

. No Yoh

* * *

**LEN**

. ¿Qué clase de trato?

. Ambos queremos cariño, podemos ser amantes

. ¿Me sugieres que engañe a Nyorai?

. Será solamente una vez, el que se enamora pierde

. ¿Y qué tal si perdemos los dos?

. Olvidamos lo ocurrido

. ¿Solamente una vez?

.Sí, ¿Aceptas o me voy con Lyserg?

.¡No! ¿Prometes que será solamente una vez?

. Depende de ti, si lo quieres solo una vez

. Eso suena tentador

. Es solo sexo sin compromisos

. Logras lo que quieres rápido, pero no soy tan fácil

. Yo tampoco

. Lo dudo

. Eres al primer hombre al que le insinúo esto y hasta ahora, el único que me ha tocado es Lyserg

. Vaya… Eres una cajita de sorpresas, acepto. Pero será solamente una vez

. Solamente una vez

* * *

**ANNA**

Después de nuestra pelea me hice la dormida para que me dejara en paz, pero ha pasado una hora y no se ha movido. ¿Qué lo mueve a hacer esto?

. Estás dormida ¿No Anna?

No le respondí

. ¿Me dejas cantarte algo?

Asentí suavemente, él sonrió y empezó a cantar

_**Si me amarás,  
si hubiera una chispa en tu alma  
para iluminar mi esperanza  
entonces sería feliz **_

Esa voz me hace sentir tan tranquila, me hace vibrar el alma

_**Si me amarás  
si hubiera una estrella en tu cielo  
para compartir mi deseo  
de estar siempre cerca de ti**_

Cierro mis ojos y sueño esos momentos, siento como si ese querer lo fuera a poseer

_**Volvería a conocer la alegría  
que hace tanto, tanto tiempo perdí  
porque nunca sonreiré si no es contigo  
no quiero, no puedo vivir sin tu amor**_

No entiendo por qué hace todo esto, nos hemos conocido hoy día. Pero me habla como si fuéramos conocidos de toda la vida. Como si el destino hubiera esperado que nos juntáramos. Como si estuviéramos deparados a estar juntos.

_**Si me amarás,  
si hubiera una chispa en tu alma  
para iluminar mi esperanza  
entonces sería feliz**_

Como si en otras vidas él me hiciera enamorar ¿Quién eres Yoh?

_**Poco a poco llegarás a quererme  
mientras seguiré soñando tu amor  
viviré para esperar que me sonrías  
de noche y de día con esa ilusión**_

Me volteé para verlo al rostro, me miraba tan fijamente tan serio, tan sentimental. Tenía sus manos en mi cama y en un movimiento las puso encima de mis manos.

_**Si me amarás**_

Acaricia mis manos, sus ojos penetran dentro de mi alma. Pero tengo miedo, tengo miedo a enamorarme. No quiero sufrir de nuevo.

_**Si me amarás,  
si hubiera una chispa en tu alma  
para iluminar mi esperanza  
entonces sería feliz**_

Me lo canta de una manera tan serena, suave, apasionada. Pero Yoh, tú me conoces de un día y yo amo a otro. ¿Estarás jugando conmigo? ¿Conseguirás lo que quieres y luego me dejarás?

_**Si me amarás tan solo un día  
tú estuvieras conmigo  
sé que sería feliz  
volvería a conocer, volvería a conocer  
la alegría, la alegría  
sólo necesito**_

Terminó la canción y me quedo mirando dulcemente, pidiéndome una respuesta. Sus ojos pardos eran absorbentes, hermosos, grandes, pidiendo cariño.

. Yoh, sabes que no se puede

. ¿Por qué Anna?

. Yoh, yo amo a otro hombre

* * *

**YOH**

Sus palabras eran tan asesinas como una daga clavada mil veces.

. Y solo nos conocemos un día

. ¿Y si lo dejamos al tiempo?

. Será lo mejor

Llegó el doctor, me hizo parar y Yoh me dejo en mi casa. Pero antes de cerrar me dijo:

. ¿Y si somos amigos?

* * *

**LYSERG**

Son las 2 de la mañana, Jeanne no ha regresado. Me dejo un recado diciendo que estaría en casa de Anna. Pero Anna no responde. ¿Me estarás mintiendo Jeanne? ¿Dónde estás? O ¿Con quién estás?

(En este caso lo puse de música de fondo pero pertenece al cd de Len, o sea es como si lo cantara él)

* * *

**JEANNE **

Fuimos a un hotel, empecé a sentir miedo, a sentir mi conciencia. Me estaba metiendo con un hombre comprometido ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Pero era muy tarde, él empezó a besarme. Pero fue tan delicioso sentir sus labios quitándome el alma por el cuello.

_**Este amor que tú me has dado,  
amor que no esperaba,  
es aquel que yo soñé**_

Fue tan dulce, tan cariñoso, tan suave. Totalmente opuesto a lo que había imaginado. Antes de llegar a lo bueno le pregunté

. No esperaba que fueras tan suave

. Yo no esperaba que te dejaras llevar tan suave

_**Va creciendo como el fuego,  
la verdad es que a tu lado,  
es hermoso dar amor**_

. Termina lo que empezaste

Clavo sus ojos dorados en mí. Como pidiéndome permiso. Tragué saliva, la conciencia me regañaba pero el corazón me gritaba que continúe, que mala decisión

_**Y es que tú… amada amante,  
das la vida en un instante,  
sin pedir ningún favor**_

Cuando me di cuenta estaba en el éxtasis del placer, nuestras respiraciones eran sincronizadas y unos cuantos gemidos se hacían lucir. Fue la gloria hecha pecado, fue el amor hecho acto, fue una pasión que desgarraba.

_**Este amor siempre sincero,  
sin saber lo que es el miedo,  
no parece ser real**_

Era increíble nunca me había sentido así, y viendo a Len dudo que él tampoco . Era la primera vez que gozaba tanto que creía que tocaba el cielo. Pero lo más hermoso es que era sexo suave, lento, dulce pero apasionado.

_**Que me importa haber sufrido,  
si ya tengo lo más bello,  
y me da felicidad**_

Me costaba respirar, y pensar que solo disfrutaría de esa manera… Solamente una vez. Que estás memorias serían de solamente una vez.

_**En un mundo tan ingrato,  
solo tú amada amante,  
lo das todo por amor**_

Orgasmos, gemidos, respiraciones, pasión era todo lo que salía de nosotros. No quería que acabara nunca, por más que muriera. Por más que me olvide de todos. La conciencia ya no hablaba era tanta la gloria que no tenía quejas. Me pregunto si estará pensando en mí o en Nyorai

_**Amada amante..  
amada amante..  
amada amante..  
amada amante..**_

* * *

**LEN**

Placer, a montón. Era mejor que una canción. No estábamos teniendo sexo, estábamos haciendo el amor.

_**Y es que tu amada amante,  
das la vida en un instante,  
sin pedir ningún favor**_

Pero es de solamente una vez… Pero suena tentador repetirlo, Jeanne me hace sentir hombre vivo. Se me van las frustraciones, el dolor, la pena.

_**Este amor siempre sincero,  
sin saber lo que es el miedo,  
no parece ser real**_

Pero el que se enamora, pierde. Y yo no pienso caer

_**Que me importa haber sufrido,  
si ya tengo lo más bello,  
y me da felicidad…  
En un mundo tan ingrato...  
Sólo tú amada amante…  
lo das todo por amor**_

Y ambos pensaron lo mismo: Es… Solamente una vez

* * *

**ANNA**

.Solamente amigos

Al día siguiente llama Damuko

. Que sorpresa Damuko ¿Alguna novedad?

. Siempre tan sarcástica, Bueno Annita amiga, te cuento que conseguí una canción a trío

. ¿Y con quiénes se puede saber?

. Asakura Twins

Era el colmo, ahora cantaría con ellos.

. ¿Pasa algo?

. ¿En qué momento planeaste esto?

. Bueno a su manager le encantó tu voz

. Bueno, cuando el horario esté listo me avisas

. Primera vez que no objetas

. Necesito distraerme

.Te entiendo, cuídate

. Igual

Cuando colgué decidí ver la gloriosa puesta de sol. Pensando en que quizás sea un buen día, abrí las cortinas. Pero me di una tremenda sorpresa cuando lo hice.

. Anna Kyoyama ¿Qué piensa acerca de la nueva canción de Nichrom?

. Anna Kyoyama, se la ha declarado abiertamente

. Anna Kyoyama ¿La ha escuchado?

Había por lo menos 10 reporteros afuera de su departamento

Anna decidió alistarse y bajar. Pero las sorpresas no acaban

. ¡Yoh Asakura! ¿Qué hace en casa de Kyoyama?

Se me erizó la piel al escuchar su nombre, estaba afuera y esperándome.

. ¿Declara tener alguna relación con ella?

. ¿La viene a visitar para consolarla?

. ¿No será que ella engañaba a Nichrom con usted?

Ok, yo iba a golpearle la cara a cada uno de esos reporteros

. Sí, sí, no

Y ahí estaba Yoh mintiendo

. ¡Yoh! ¡¿Se puede saber qué dices?! – Yoh se subió al mango de la escalera

. ¡Queridos reporteros!

. ¿Qué haces? – le reclamé

. No quiero que NADIE, absolutamente NADIE se meta con Anna, ni NADIE le hable de Nichrom

. ¿Pero por qué? ¿No piensa dar declaraciones al respecto?

.¿Qué hace usted aquí?

. ¿Quién es usted para dar declaraciones de la vida de Kyoyama?

. Yo soy su novio actual, así que no le mencionen a Nichrom nunca más

Ahora todos estaban atónitos, a mí me quería dar un infarto. ¡Él se había pasado! Le dije que solo éramos amigos

. ¿Tiene pruebas para decir eso?

. ¿Lo hace para cubrirla?

. ¿Qué cree que piensa Nichrom en estos momentos?

. Sí, sí tengo pruebas. ¿Y qué mejor que esta?

Se acercó a mí, me tomó desprevenida. Me tomó de la cintura y otra vez me miró con esos ojos tan grandes, tan solitarios.

Cuando me di cuenta me había robado un beso y aunque lo intenté detener con la mano, me sujetó.

* * *

Buenoooo, las preguntas de siempre: ^_^

**¿Será solamente una vez? ¿Quién es la mujer que espera a Yoh todos los días? ¿Qué piensa Nichrom de lo último? ¿Qué harán Lyserg y Nyorai para evitar que ellos sigan? ¿Hao dejo de sentir la atracción por Anna? ¿Qué hará Anna ahora? ¿Yoh luchará por ella, o es atracción sexual? ¿Sentirán la conciencia Len y Jeanne? ¿Qué canción cantarán Asakura Twins y Anna? Todo estas cosas raras en el próximo capítulo XD. Una cosa. Si me demoro no se asusten, no lo abandonaré solo que mi cumple es el SÁBADO y me harán quinceaños el 15 ^_^ y YA EMPECÉ EL COLEGIO D: Y VOY AL GIMNASIO. Estoy jodida por donde lo vean XD bueno. El próximo será largo igualmente ^_^ **

**¿Alguna canción recomendada?**


	5. Debilidad

**HOLAAAAA! ¿me extrañaron? Bueno pasaron mis quince año mi cumpleaños!~ y por fin pude actualizar ^_^ y aquí está lo que tanto esperaban. :D gracias a los pocos que comentaron el capítulo anterior TT-TT GENTE MÁS ENTUSIASMO! :C **

* * *

**ANNA**

Sentía calidez, pero no amor… Sentía compañía, pero no locura… Sentía devoción pero no pasión. Pero era un beso que movía mundos, suave, largo, cariñoso, pidiendo afecto. Un buen beso, sentía que me quitaba el aire pero que importaba, era el afecto que buscaba. Yoh me soltó la mano y me sostuvo la cara. Acabó el beso y los flashes nos atormentaban.

. Anna, eres el amor de mi vida – Allí estaban otra vez esos ojos tan solitarios, tan penetrantes, tan absolvedores

.Yoh-h… - se me cortó la voz, realmente me sonrojó. Pero él me escucharía, le daría de mi legendaria izquierda, lo torturaría, lo…

Pero mis pensamientos fueron callados por otro beso, él me sujetaba de la cara para profundizarlo. Yo lo aceptaba, no hice nada para acabarlo, tal vez en el fondo no quería pararlo.

. Señor Yoh ¿Esto es un amor por dolor?

. Señor Yoh ¿Desde cuándo ama a Kyoyama?

. Señor Yoh ¿Pelearía con Nichrom por ella?

. Señorita Anna ¿Jura no sentir nada ya por Nichrom?

.Señorita Anna ¿Usted no engañaba a Nichrom?

Pero no escuchaba, realmente ya ni me importaba lo que decían estos. El tarado me tenía con cara de boba ¡Nichrom jamás había hecho eso! ¡Realmente la había sorprendido! Paro el beso, me abrazó de la cintura y miró a los reporteros.

. Creo que no les he dejado claro – Estaba serio – No quiero que NUNCA más hablen de Nichrom en frente mío y de Anna ¿¡ENTENDIERON!?

Ahora era un silencio infernal, ¿Ese era el tierno Yoh? ¿El dulce e inocente Yoh?

* * *

**JEANNE**

Abrí los ojos, el sol me molestaba la cara. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta dónde estaba. Él dormía como un niño pequeño, bueno después de una noche tan candente y cansada ¿Cómo no lo haría?

¿Por qué lo hice? ¿Por qué tanto capricho si estoy haciendo tanto daño? ¿Por qué insistí tanto? Seguro él me espera en nuestro departamento, seguro está molesto. Debe de estar pensando que me quedé con Anna, es tan inocente, tan buen hombre… No me reprocha nada, no me grita, no me maltrata. Solo me daba amor y yo le hice esto. ¿Y ella? Nyorai, seguro estaba como tonta esperando a su prometido. ¡¿Cómo pude prestarme para estas cosas?! Una mujer tan decente como yo, o esa era antes de este pecado, decente…

Un hombre que recién conozco, solo por capricho. Podía haber ido a ver a Anna, seguro sigue destrozada, pero no, vine a engañar a mi novio desde hace 3 años. ¿Por qué?

Me tengo que ir, antes que él se despierte. No quiero darle la cara, no quiero que vea lo puta que soy yo, No soy capaz de mirarlo después de lo que hice.

Me levanté, con mucho cuidado saqué su brazo de mí, esa había sido la noche más dichosa de toda mi miserable vida. Una noche en la que me había olvidado por completo de quién era y qué hacía. La noche en que me dejé llevar por la pasión y no por el cerebro. Ese hombre me había hecho gritar como nadie, y yo juraba que los chinos no complacían.

Quité los mechones de su rostro, me arrepentía de haber hecho tanto daño pero tal vez en otra situación, en otra vida, pude haber sido feliz con Len ¿No?

. Hemos sido muy crueles con nuestras parejas, y eso que ellos lo dan todo para complacernos… - susurré despacio para no despertarlo.

Me metí a bañarme, no sabía que le diría si me veía. Cuando salí, seguía dormido, ¿Estará tan agotado? Me puse la ropa interior e iba a por el polo pero…

. ¿Qué crees que haces?

Se había despertado y me estaba mirando con esos ojos tan desgraciados

. ¿No es obvio? Terminó nuestra noche

* * *

**YOH**

Subí con Anna a su habitación, pero a arrastras. Yo sabía lo que me esperaba, pero ¡Que importaba! Había dado mi primer beso con la mujer que amaba.

. ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

Y llego el momento

. ¿Por qué, qué?

. ¿¡Por qué me besaste!?

. Perdóname pero yo no voy a dejar que te sigan haciendo daño

. Sabes que eso hace daño a tu reputación ¿¡NO!?

. No me importa

. ¿¡Qué tienes en la cabeza!?

. Estoy loco por ti

. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Todos son así!

. No, Anna

. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

. ¿Qué quiero de ti?

. ¡Habla! ¿Dinero, fama?

. Nada de eso, lo que yo quiero es

Me acerqué a ella, le cogí la cara y la besé suavemente, sus labios eran adictivos, suaves, rogando amor. Amaba que se pusiera roja, me daban ganas de tirarla en la cama y llenarla de besos. Rompí el momento para respirar, me miraba atentamente…

. Yo te quiero a ti

* * *

**LEN**

Esa mujer, ¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce en la cama y tan fría en otros lados? Continuo poniéndose el polo, esa sí que había sido una noche excitante.

. ¿Y te vas a ir, dejándome tirado aquí?

. Tenemos que volver a nuestra vida diaria

. Terminaré con Nyorai

* * *

**JEANNE**

Me dejo parada, perpleja por lo que había escuchado

. ¿Qué? – pensé que no había escuchado bien

.La voy a dejar

. ¿Por qué?

. No la amo

. No

. ¿No, Qué?

. No, esto no ha pasado

. ¿Ah?

. No quiero volver a verte, Len Tao

* * *

**ANNA**

. Yoh, no sabes lo que haces

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. Lo que yo siento por él es amor, tal vez pueda perdonarlo

. No importa

. ¿Qué?

. No me importa que vuelvas con él, te quiero – no puedo seguir escuchándolo

. ¿Tú sabes de la nueva canción de Nichrom?

. Anna…

. Quiero escucharla

Prendió la radio, puso dos estaciones más y allí estaba

_**Porque andas creyendo en otros  
esos que no quieren verme  
a tu lado y sin razón de ser**_

Siempre has sido celoso, Nichrom…

_**Que andan diciendo mentiras  
para poder separarnos  
y arruinar este querer **_

¿Por qué hacerme sufrir?

_**Porque andas creyendo en otros  
y perdiendo tu confianza esa que recupere una vez  
mis errores fueron pocos  
fueron muchos tus perdones  
nunca quise serte infiel **_

Mis errores Nichrom, fueron hace mucho tiempo

. ¿Qué errores, Anna?

. Fueron hace mucho tiempo, no importan

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que la vida doy contigo  
que también te equivocaste  
el culpable es el cariño**_

¿Cuándo vas a parar con eso?

* * *

**YOH**

¿Qué ocultas Anna? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que este corazón herido  
no querrá sentir las horas  
cuando sepa que te has ido**_

No, Nichrom ella no volverá contigo

Ella será mía

_**Porque andas creyendo en otros  
es que acaso mis palabras  
son amargas en tu boca y en tu miel **_

Mi Anna…

* * *

**NICHROM**

.¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡DESGRACIADO!

. Para, contrólate

_**Ponle crédito a la angustia  
ponle peso a la balanza  
muéstrame lo que es la fe**_

. Anna, Anna – lloraba

. Nichrom, para. Solo la ha besado

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que la vida doy contigo  
que también te equivocaste  
el culpable es el cariño**_

. ¿Solo? ¿¡SOLO!? ¡APAGA LA MALDITA RADIO!

. ¡Es tu canción!

. ¡NO ME IMPORTA! Si ella no la escucha, poco me importa…

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que este corazón herido  
no querrá sentir las horas  
cuando sepa que te has ido**_

. Estás desesperado, tranquilízate

. Lo voy a matar – susurré

. ¿Qué?

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que la vida doy contigo  
que también te equivocaste  
el culpable es el cariño**_

. ¡LO VOY A MATAR!

. Relájate

. ¡A MI ANNA NADIE LA TOCA! ¡NADIE!

. ¡Reacciona!

. ME LAS VA A VER

. ¡Espera!

_**Hasta que vuelvas conmigo  
no daré la media vuelta  
hasta que tú te des cuenta  
que este corazón herido  
no querrá sentir las horas  
cuando sepa que te has ido**_

Y con el último verso corrí, corrí a regresar lo mío.

* * *

**JEANNE**

No, no puede estar pasando

. Suéltame

. No

. Esto ha sido pasajero, yo no voy a dejar a Lyserg

. No me importa

. ¿Qué quieres, Len Tao?

. Quiero que seas mía una vez más

. ¿Tanto te gustó?

. Nada me había gustado tanto

. Déjame

. Seamos amantes

. No

. Sé que Lyserg nunca te apasionó tanto

. Tú no entiendes

. ¿Qué?

. Yo no le puedo hacer eso, él es tan bueno conmigo

. No lo amas

. ¿Y por qué piensas que a ti sí?

. Sé que no me amas… Pero ¿Puedes pensarlo?

. Lo haré… Ahora suéltame, él me espera en casa

* * *

**ANNA**

. Yoh ¿Qué hago?

. ¿Quieres llorar?

. Yo… - de verdad me iba a quebrar

. ¡ANNA, ÁBREME AHORA MISMO!

Caí arrodillada al piso

. No… ¿Qué hace aquí? – me susurré ahí mismo

.¡ANNA, ÁBREME, TE LO ORDENO!

. ¿Anna estás bien? – Yoh me dio la mano

. ¿¡ESTÁ ALLÍ ESE DESGRACIADO!? ¡DAME LA CARA MALDITO!

. ¡CÁLLATE, ANNA NO QUIERE VERTE!

Todos los reporteros llegaron inundando e apartamento y Nichrom rompió la puerta…

. Anna, ¿Qué significa esto? – afuera de la puerta los camarógrafos veían todo yo todavía andaba perdida en mis pensamientos

. Lárgate Nichrom

. Desgraciado – Nichrom golpeó a Yoh

. ¡PAREN! – grité

. ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLA! ¡ES MÍA!

. ¡TÚ SOLO LE HACES DAÑO!

. ¡CÁLMENSE!

Vino Horo Horo e intentaba separarlos

. ¡NO ERES NADIE PARA ELLA!

. ¡LA PERDISTE, ACÉPTALO!

¡ CHICOS SE ESTÁN GOLPEANDO!

. ¡YOH NO LE HAGAS DAÑO! No… - y allí estaban las clásicas lágrimas que me traicionaban

Ambos pararon de golpearse y me miraban sorprendidos, Horo Horo los separó y los camarógrafos no perdían detalles

* * *

**NICHROM**

_**YOH: Me quedo callado  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse  
Con apenas sólo un ruido**_

No, Yoh no me podía opacar… Es mi Anna. Lucharé lo necesario

_**NICHROM: El tiempo que pasa, trae mi mente  
las cosas que amaba de ti **_

* * *

**ANNA**

Cantaban dos canciones diferentes a la vez, con otros ritmos y diferente voz.

_**Y: Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino  
Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro**_

_**N: Llegaste a mi vida sobre una estrella  
de una galaxia vecina  
la ternura con que me miraste me transformo  
y ahora yo te busco y  
no te encuentro no **_

Ambos se voltearon y me miraban directamente, rogándome con los ojos elegir a alguien

_**Y: Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Ni sospechas cuando te nombré**_

_**N: si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
si ese tiempo pudiera volver  
si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
los pudiera tener otra vez**_

Dos hombres y un destino

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
como ese cuento de niños que se  
y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
porque mañana yo te necesitaré **_

Paren, no quiero escucharlos

_**Y: Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido **_

_**N: Me acostumbraba a escuchar tu voz  
así, familiar y lejana  
como giraba la música  
si te abrazabas a mí**_

Me tapé lo oídos como pude, era una tortura al corazón

_**Y: Tengo una flor de bolsillo,  
Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida**_

_**N: Desde entonces te he buscado tanto  
sin comprender  
el porque te fuiste  
no lo entiendo no**_

* * *

**YOH**

No permitiré que estés con Anna nuevamente, ella será mía. Yo la valoraré no como tú, que la engañaste.

_**Y: Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día,  
Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi**_

Anna… Mi Anna…

* * *

**NICHROM**

Mi Anna

_**N: Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
si ese tiempo pudiera volver  
si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
los pudiera tener otra vez**_

Lamento haberte hecho tanto daño, dame otra oportunidad

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
como ese cuento de niños que se  
y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
porque mañana yo te necesitaré**_

* * *

**DAMUKO**

Miraba la televisión, pasaba cada canal pero no esperaba ver eso.

_**Y: Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré**_

_**N: Si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
si ese tiempo pudiese volver  
si tu cuerpo, si tu risa  
los pudiera tener otra vez**_

. ¿¡Pero qué es esto!? ¡Anna!

* * *

**ANNA**

_**Y: Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido**_

_**N: Pero todo se termina  
como ese cuento de niños que se  
y mañana, mañana no sé lo que pasara  
por que mañana yo te necesitaré  
por que mañana mi cuerpo se ha de romper  
si tu cuerpo  
si tu cuerpo  
si tu cuerpo**_

Me levanté, todos me miraban expectantes a lo que diría

.Váyanse

. Anna… - Yoh intentó acercarse

. ¡LÁRGUENSE! – Todos los reporteros se fueron volando

. Anna tienes que escucharme

. ¡AHORA!

Horo Horo los botó, me miró intentando darme una disculpa y cerró la puerta, y allí me caí a llorar, en el piso.

* * *

**LYSERG**

Sonó la puerta y ella llegó, con ese rostro frío. Debe de estar apenada por su amiga.

. ¿Jeanne? Cariño

. Lyserg – me dio un beso en las mejillas - ¿Cómo estás?

. Bien, ¿Cómo se encuentra Anna? - Ella paró en seco, Anna debe de estar muy mal

. Está muy triste y orgullosa, como siempre – no respondió segura, cambié de canal al televisor y me sorprendí por lo que vi

. _La artista Anna Kyoyama fue visitada por los dos guapos cantantes Yoh y Nichrom, en efecto, hubo un combate en pleno departamento_

_. _¿Anna? – Jeanne corrió a ver el televisor en seguida

* * *

**JEANNE**

. _Ella y Yoh estaban solos en el departamento cuando Nichrom entró histérico – _oh no…

_. _Jeanne, si ellos estaban solos ¿Dónde estabas tú? – me descubrieron…

* * *

**El próximo capítulo está lleno de emoción :D**


	6. Perdición

**HOLAAAA! LES HABLA LA AUTORA RETRASONA~ Aquí está lo que dos personas esperaban! El capítulo seis~ Bueno bueno les pido por favor sigan dejando comentarios :c a ver si así animo a mis amigos a que lean y me den su opinión. Agradezco a mi friend Valería por leer mi fic! :D VALERIA TE AMO. Y bueno espero que me den SUGERENCIAS DE CANCIONES y OPINIONES de que quedaría mejor o que le falto. Gracias :D**

* * *

**JEANNE**

Me descubrieron, ¿ahora qué hago?

Antes de que le pudiera dar una explicación tocaron el timbre

. Señorita Jeanne, la han venido a visitar

. ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Lyserg

. El cantante, Len Tao

* * *

**NYORAI**

Mi prometido se ha amanecido afuera, seguro fue a un bataclan por ahí. Bueno, estará con otras pero me amará a mí, lo sé.

Lo sé…

Tocaron el timbre ¿Quién será?

. Sati, tenemos que hablar

. ¿Para qué vienes?

. ¿Es cierto que volvió?

Me senté en el sofá mientras ella parada me miraba, bajé la cabeza, cerré los ojos y suspiré

. Sí, él volvió

* * *

**ANNA**

. Todos juegan conmigo – Estaba echada en mi cama, mirando el techo

. Ábreme la puerta

. ¿Quién es?

. Ay Anna, seré tu manager pero también soy tu amiga. Vengo con Pillika, abre la puerta

. Chicas… Esperen, me pongo algo decente

Me cambié y fui a abrirles, odio ver esas expresiones. Expresiones de pena

* * *

**YOH**

No había parado de pensar en Anna desde que me fui de su casa aquella noche

Ni bien salí de allí, Nichrom y yo nos separamos sin siquiera mirarnos

Es frustrante esta situación puesto a que Anna no se decide

Quisiera saber cómo está ella ahora

Tengo tantas ganas de probar sus labios

. Yoh - ¿Quién interrumpe mis pensamientos? - ¡Yoh!

. ¡¿Qué?! – me desperté del ensueño

. Te estoy hablando hace media hora hermano

. Hao

. ¿En qué sueñas? ¿En mi futura esposa?

. ¿De qué hablas?

. De la mamasita de Kyoyama, pero sí que está buena

. Cállate

. Es todo un bombón

. Cállate

. Pero si esta para comer…

. ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – lo agarré del cuello y estaba a punto de tirarle un puñete, será mi hermano pero ese desgraciado no se le debe acercar a mi Anna

. Te gusta ¿No es así?

Solté su cuello, recién me había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella

. Te apoyaré hermano

. Hao…

. Yo creo que en el mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable

. ¿A qué te refieres?

. No ha sido una simple coincidencia que la hayas visto ese día que casi la atropella un camión

. ¿Entonces?

. Son jugarretas del destino y yo pienso, pienso que de verdad ustedes estarán juntos. Así que no te rindas, nunca lo hagas.

. No lo haré, lucharé por ella aunque me cueste la vida – me fui, tengo que buscar la manera de acercarme a Anna

. _Ya has madurado hermano, no eres el pobre infeliz que eras antes…_

* * *

**JEANNE**

No puede ser, en lo más profundo de mi ser ahogué un grito. ¿Len había venido? ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?!

. ¿Para qué viene Len Tao? – me miró Lyserg con reproche, gracias al cielo yo era buena mentirosa

. No lo sé, te vendrá a visitar a ti

. Jeanne ¿Me ocultas algo?

. Nunca Lyserg, sabes que te amo – Algo se acumulaba en mi garganta cuando decía esa frase "Te amo" No lo amo, lo quiero. No quiero lastimarlo, no de todo lo que hizo por mí. No puedo…

Él iba a decirme algo cuando entró, Len Tao.

. Buenas tardes: Jeanne y Lyserg

. Buenas tardes, Len Tao

El corazón se me salía y mis mejillas se coloraban. Era imposible olvidarse de esa apasionante noche que me había dejado cansada y muy excitada desde entonces.

Él también se coloro, Lyserg no es tonto. Él casi es detective, es muy bueno descubriendo cosas

Lyserg se acercó a Len y le dio la mano con una de sus sonrisas más hipócritas

. Buenas tardes y mucho gusto, Len Tao. Yo soy el prometido de Jeanne, Lyserg Diethel

. Len Tao, mucho gusto

Esto se iba a poner bravo

* * *

**LEN**

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, Jeanne

Si este idiota supiera que ayer gritabas mi nombre como loca

Ja, Es un pobre tonto

. Bueno Len, a lo que venías.

. Ah sí… Quería felicitarlos por haber sido nominados a los grammy

. _Ni tú te lo crees_. Muchas gracias Len

. _Eres un pobre infeliz, verás cómo te la quito así de fácil _No hay de qué

. Bueno ya que nos felicitaste, te puedes ir. Jeanne y yo estábamos a punto de hacer algo muy ardiente y bueno, nos interrumpiste inoportuno

* * *

**JEANNE**

Descripción gráfica: ROJA COMO UN TOMATE

¿¡LYSERG!?

. ¿Ah?

. Que íbamos a tener sexo, idiota

* * *

**LEN**

Le voy a volar la cara a ese peliverde de porquería

. Disculpa por las interrupciones, pero quería hablar con Jeanne acerca de su amiga Anna, Nyorai la aprecia mucho y quería visitarla

* * *

**LYSERG**

Buen intento

. Lárgate que yo ya no me aguanto, Jeanne querida espérame en el cuarto

. Espera, es urgente lo que venía a decirle de Nyorai

. Lo siento, hablarás con ella otro día

* * *

**JEANNE**

. Pero Lyserg si es algo importante, podemos continuar otro día

. _Bingo _Exacto, Anna es su mejor amiga. ¿No se enteraron de lo que paso en su casa esta mañana?

. _No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil _Nos cuentas mañana

* * *

**LYSERG**

Cargué a Jeanne

. Bueno Len Tao, hablaremos mañana

* * *

**LEN**

Maldito no la toques

. Pero es urgente

No quiero que esté contigo, cachudo

. Bye bye

. Señor Len, necesitamos que se vaya por favor – Esa empleada molesta

* * *

**JEANNE**

Lyserg nunca se había puesto así y me está llevando al cuarto, y yo que estoy tan agotada desde anoche…

* * *

**DAMUKO**

. Anna, ¿Estás bien? Me sorprendí con las noticias – tomé la iniciativa

. Anna no puedes dejar que esto siga así

. Pillika…

. Tiene razón

. Damuko…

. Jun no está aquí pero también te apoya

. Chicas… Tienen razón. Nichrom no puede estar haciéndome esto, tengo que ser fuerte. No puedo volver a ser la chica de antes

. ¿Estás dispuesta a hacer un cambio de imagen?

. Le demostraré a Nichrom que no soy la misma tonta

. ¿Cuándo quieres el concierto?

. Que sea en una semana y allí estrenaré también la canción con Asakura Twins, y Damuko…

. ¿Sí?

. Quiero cantar una canción solo con Yoh

. La vas a componer tú como todas tus canciones ¿No?

. Sí

. Bien, llamo a Jun

. Gracias Damuko, Pillika. Una cosa más Damuko

. ¿Sí?

. Espero que mi problema con Nichrom no interfiera en tu relación con Horo Horo

. Jajaja, Ay Anna. No te preocupes

. Manos a la obra – concluyó Pillika

* * *

**NYORAI**

. Sabes que ya no quiero nada con él, se fue y yo ya lo superé

. Sati, Le dedicaste una canción

. Para que se olvide de mí. Abuela, ya no me llames Sati, te lo ruego

. Ese es tu verdadero nombre

. Ahora soy Nyorai, compréndelo

. Tienes razón, ahora tienes a alguien que te aprecia y que no te abandonaría.

. Len me ama, Ryu creo que nunca lo hizo

. Serán muy felices… Espero que él no te atormente más

. Descuida, abuela Goldva. Ya lo superé

. Eso espero

* * *

**JEANNE**

Lo volvió a hacer, me volvió a tomar. Por más que mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba mi corazón sufría. Cuando él me hace el amor siento que lo hace con desesperación como si no quisiera perderme nunca. Siempre grita mi nombre mientras que yo no le respondo, solo jadeo como puedo. Lyserg no es tan bueno como Len, pero él intenta darme todo su amor siempre.

Lyserg siempre hace todo por mí, me ama con desesperación. Me ama desde la escuela, siempre me lo ha demostrado

Él está durmiendo como un ángel, siempre me repite que me ama

Pero lo dice con una devoción con una profundidad, él no me miente

Me levanto y voy al balcón a ver el mar, necesito sacarlo todo

_**¿Por qué será que los amores prohibidos  
Son más intensos que los permitido?  
Te dirán tanto aunque sea con un poquito  
Y uno se conforma hasta con el toque de las manos**_

Una lágrima rueda por mi mejilla

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
Que los amores prohibidos nos vuelven locos más fácilmente**_

Len… Mi apasionado Len…

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
Que el sabor de los besos tienen un gusto tan diferente**_

No lo entiendo, no lo puedo comprender. Me quiebro, lloro.

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será?  
Que cuando hacemos el amor… Nos comemos vivos  
¿Por qué será? y es la verdad que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando  
Y no nos importa si tenemos dueño…**_

Len… Lyserg. Son tan diferentes.

_**¿Por qué será que cualquier escondite  
Es un castillo a la hora de amarse?  
Estos amores tienen un encanto que nos da esa fuerza  
Para aguantarlo todo a cambio de un posible nada **_

La pasión que siento en cada beso que me di con Len, la sensación de compañía que siento con Lyserg. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Cómo le digo que ya no lo amo?

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
que los amores prohibidos nos pegan fuerte cuando se terminan?  
Será porque hay que aguantar en silencio la herida  
Y disimular frente a la gente **_

Len, Lyserg. ¿Qué hablo? Len no me ama. Pero ¿Por qué lo hice? Lloro como nunca he llorado, ¿Por qué he sido tan desgraciada? ¿Por qué lo apuñale por la espalda? ¿¡POR QUÉ!?

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
que cuando hacemos el amor nos comemos vivos?  
Por qué será y es la verdad que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando  
Y no nos importa si tenemos dueño**_

Soy una cualquiera, una desgraciada… Le hice tanto daño, no merezco vivir. No lo merezco…

_**¿Por qué será?, ¿Por qué será  
que cuando hacemos el amor nos comemos vivos?  
¿Por qué será? y es la verdad, que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando **_

Quizás ambas debemos librarnos nuestras dudas… ¿Verdad Anna? Mi gran amiga… Te he dejado de lado.

* * *

**NYORAI**

Por fin se fue mi abuela… Pero ya me olvidé del tonto de Ryu no sé porque me lo menciona

Amo tanto a Len. Sus ojos dorados, su pelo tan raro, sus grandes abdominales. Amo su caballerosidad, su terquedad, sus sonrisas, su forma de conquistarme. Lo amo tanto… Él me enseñó a amar de nuevo, le puedo perdonar cualquier cosa.

Estaba sonrojada pensando perdidamente en Len hasta que escuché por la radio

. Interrumpimos este programa para decirles que la cantante con más éxito Anna Kyoyama está de Malas

¿De malas?

. Sí, Big Dilly. La noche anterior fue visitada por Nichrom cuando estaba en su casa con Yoh

. Eso está que arde, aun no se sabe cómo es que Yoh se Asakura Twins ha ganado tanto terreno

Tontos locutores, métanse en su vida.

. Y ahora dicen que está desesperada

Pobre Anna, tengo que ir a verla…

Sí, eso voy a hacer. La voy a visitar.

* * *

**JUN**

.Anna has quedado divina – dije con sinceridad

. Sí Anna, ¿quién iba a decir que te quedaría tan bien el pelo corto? – comentó Pillika

. Hace que resalten más tus ojos ámbar – miraba admirada Damuko

. Gracias…

No entendía a Anna, parecía ausente

. ¿Te sientes bien, Anna? – pude expresarme

. ¿Yo? Sí… Claro que estoy feliz, gracias por apoyarme chicas

. No parece Anna

. Es solo que… Con tantos problemas

. Te entendemos – le tocó el hombro Damuko

. Y ella no está, ella se olvidó de mí

. Anna…

. Pensé que estaríamos más cercanas, que me apoyaría en estos momentos y sin embargo… Me abandono

. Tal vez ahora viene a verte

. No lo creo

Y sonó el timbre de la salvación

. ¿Quién es? – pregunto Anna, parecía desmotivada pero en sus ojos denotaba cierto brillo de esperanza

. Soy yo, Jeanne ¿No me recuerdas Anna querida?

. Ábranle – Anna podía negarlo pero se moría por hablar con su amiga

. Yo voy – Fue Pillika

* * *

**JEANNE **

. ¡Pero Anna! ¿Te has cortado el pelo? ¡Estás hermosa!

. Muchas gracias

Nos dimos un agradable abrazo, ella era únicamente sentimental conmigo

Nos divertimos mucho tiempo, la verdad que estar juntas nos hacía relajar

Pero sonó el timbre

Me asomé a preguntar quién era y mi cara hubiera sido la perfecta para un canal de comedia

. ¡Pero si es Jeanne! ¿Cómo has estado?

. Nyorai… Hola…

No me lo podía creer

* * *

**NYORAI**

Seguro están todas las amigas de Anna allí, bueno vine para darle mi apoyo no voy a escapar

Todas quedaron sorprendidas al verme

. Anna amiga, vine a brindarte mi apoyo

Sí, tendré 26 años pero puedo ser joven por una noche ¿No?

Hablo como una anciana

. Hola Nyorai, mucho gusto

* * *

**YOH**

Miro la luna y pienso en Anna... Anna

. Yoh

. ¿Qué pasa Manta?

. Vino

. No tengo sed

. Que vino idiota

. Pero te estoy diciendo que no tengo sed, no quiero ningún vino

. ¡Que vino a verte!

. ¿A verme tomar?

. A veces pienso que tienes un retraso mental

. ¿Por no tomar vino?

. Manta deja a este idiota, no entiende

. ¿Qué no entiendo?

. Tamao vino a verte, Yoh

. No

. Yoh

. No quiero verla

. Párale, está loca por ti

. Pero a mí no me gusta, es solo una prometida que pusieron los abuelos, yo quiero a Anna

. Los abuelos quieren a alguien Virgen y pura para ti – dijo Manta fríamente

. ¿Insinúas que Anna no es pura?

. Ay Yoh… Solo sientes atracción por ella – Manta no me comprendía

. Tienes razón Yoh, ellos no deben meterse en nuestra vida

. Por eso no te prefieren, Hao

. Calla enano cabezón, oye Yoh solo mírala y ya está. Ha venido hasta aquí para verte nada más

. Me tiene cansado… Es demasiado pinky esa chica

. ¿Joven Yoh?

Me tapé la boca de inmediato, metí la pata

No entiendo porque no me dejan elegir a mí mi destino

. Hola Tamao…

* * *

**LEN**

He llegado a casa, Nyorai no está. Oh… Me dejo una nota. Querido Len, me fui a visitar a Anna para darle mi apoyo.

Ay si supieras como me porté ayer. Jeanne… Tan ardiente, tan fría, tan directa, tan apasionada. Quiero volver a estar con ella, definitivamente.

No puedo más, quiero verla

Espero desesperado a que conteste

. ¿Aló? No sé de dónde sacaste este número, pero no acepto llamadas de fans locos ni nada por el estilo ahora si puedes dejar de llamarme te agradecería y no te olvides escucharme y apoyarme en los grammys ¡Adiós…

. ¡Espera!

. ¿Len?

. Sí, soy yo

. Vaya que eres insistente, deja de llamarme olvídate de mí

. ¿Puedo verte hoy?

. Estoy con Anna y con tu prometida, Len. Era cosa de una vez

. Quiero verte

. Espera Len, encontrémonos en la calle Apache ¿Ok?

. Te veo allá

* * *

**ANNA**

. Anna ya me tengo que ir

. ¿No… No te quedas? – me dolió que me dejará y lo dijera así, más frío que yo

. No puedo me surgió algo – y es más importante que yo

. En… Entiendo

. Me alegro verte, cuídate Anna

. Cuídate

Y cuando me di cuenta ella se había alejado en lo largo del pasillo. ¿Qué nos ha pasado Jeanne? Me duele verte alejarte de mí. Por eso debe ser así ¿no? No debo querer nunca a nadie

* * *

**JEANNE**

Me acerqué a la famosa calle Apache y lo vi allí sentado en el parque

. Bien estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres Len Tao? Sexo ya te di

. No fue sexo, hicimos el amor

. Lo mismo, habla de una vez

Me tomó la mano y agachó la cabeza

_**No sé tú  
Pero yo no dejo de pensar  
Ni un minuto me logro despojar  
De tus besos, tus abrazos  
De lo bien que la pasamos la otra vez **_

Me empezó a cantar en lo bajito. Escuchaba las palabras atentamente

. Len no puedes…

_**No sé tú  
Pero yo quisiera repetir  
El cansancio que me hiciste sentir  
Con la noche que me diste  
Y el momento que con besos construiste**_

. Para por favor…

No puede hacerme esto, provocarme para que siga. No puedo hacerle más daño a Lyserg después de todo…

_**No sé tú  
Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar  
En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
Con las gentes, mis amigos  
En las calles, sin testigos**_

. No te quiero escuchar

Me levanté dispuesta a irme, yo pienso que lo que él quiere es continuar nuestro tal amor clandestino

_**No sé tú  
Pero yo te busco en cada amanecer  
Mis deseos no los puedo contener  
En la noche, cuando duermo  
Si de insomnio, yo me enfermo  
Me haces falta, mucha falta  
No sé tú**_

Me cogió la mano y me echó encima suyo, nuestros labios estaban perdidamente cerca

Es una canción muy hermosa pero… No le puedo hacer esto a Lyserg y él no puede dañar tanto a Nyorai que lo ama perdidamente.

_**No sé tú  
Pero yo te he comenzado a extrañar  
En mi almohada no te dejo de pensar  
Con las gentes, mis amigos  
En las calles, sin testigos **_

. Perdóname Len pero no le puedo hacer esto a Lyserg, lo quiero

. Pero no lo amas

. A ti tampoco

. Demuéstralo – y me besó, me abrazó el cuerpo y no me dejo zafarme, al final me dejé llevar por el corazón

* * *

**Holissss Gracias a:**

** (No sabes como me hiciste emocionar con tu comentario, le mostré a mi hermana y hasta ella se emocionó) Para que no tengas que entrar todos los días te recomendaría crearte una cuenta y seguir la historia, cosa que cuando cuelgue llegará a tu correo y no te aburrirás de entrar a diario c:**

**- Ezio Waaaa gracias por alabarlo :3 estoy consciente que los estoy haciendo medios cortos pero es que en word son 9 páginas y acá parecen dos D: pero bueno! **

**Las preguntas buajajajaja**

**¿Cuál será la canción de Yoh y Anna? ¿La canción de Anna y Asakura Twins? ¿ Jeanne se olvida de Anna, la última cómo se siente al respecto? ¿Conoceremos a Ryu y a Tamao? ¿Damuko está con Horo Horo D: ? ¿Por qué Nichrom no apareció aquí? ¿A Hao le encanta molestar a Yoh (sí)? ¿Conoceremos a los abuelos de Asakura Twins? ¿Cómo será el concierto? ¿Lyserg o Nyorai se enterarán? ¿Len y Jeanne se harán amantes? ¿Cómo es el nuevo Look de Anna? **

**Bueno son las únicas preguntas que se me ocurren Jajajjaja, estoy pensando en hacer un fic de preguntas a los personajes de Shaman King. Bueno cuídense! :D**


	7. Cambio drástico

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AQUÍ TARDONA AUTORA (Debería cambiar mi nombre de usuario a ese) Bueno perdónenme con todo el corazón se los pido :( he estado muy mal estas semanas. ¿Cómo decirlo? Bueno es que la semana antes de exámenes mensuales siempre dejan el triple de tareas y luego viene la misma semana y lo que me fregó el mes. Me enamoré queridos fans. Y estoy bipolar desde eso. :( No me vuelvo a tardar Colgaré a partir de ahora todos los miércoles ¿Qué piensan? :D 3 mua los amo.**

* * *

**JEANNE**

Le aventé una cachetada, me repetí mil veces que no podía hacerle tal daño a Lyserg. Es el único hombre que me brindó la mano en el peor momento de mi vida ¿Y así le debía pagar?

Intenté escapar de Len, pero sus fuertes brazos me rodearon…

. Déjame

. No

. ¿No entiendes, verdad?

. Ese idiota nunca se enterará

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, golpeé su entrepierna y corrí. Nunca más lo vería, no después de todo lo que me está ocurriendo.

Todo por un… Un estúpido deseo carnal

Adiós Len… Me juraré olvidarte

…Aunque me duela…

* * *

**ANNA**

Quizás sea el momento de mi vida

Quizás en un futuro sea una anécdota divertida

Quizás será el nuevo camino en que siga

Quizás nunca volveré a ser la misma

Que triste destino ¿No?

. Nyorai ya se fue…

. ¿Por qué Jeanne hizo eso? – y Pillika reclamó

. Pillika… - No me recuerden a Jeanne… Lo ruego

. ¿Por qué te dejó? ¡Después de todo lo que hiciste por ella!

. Pillika, para…

. ¿¡Acaso quería quedar como buena amiga ante todos y largarse!?

. ¡CÁLLATE!

Y el ambiente quedo en silencio…

* * *

**DAMUKO**

No

. No es justo Anna, recibe una llamada y se larga – Teníamos que decirle la verdad, quizás el cariño que le tiene la está cegando.

Sé que duele, pero también debe comprendernos

Así como las cosas empiezan… Acaban y créeme, por tanta amistad que tenga el tiempo siempre la deteriora.

Los amigos se van… Por más que uno los quiera

. ¿Tú también, Damuko?

. Anna… Pillika se ha puesto a llorar, Jun la está consolando y yo peleo estoy peleando contigo…

. Vaya… Esto está hecho un caos

Y recién se da cuenta

. ¿Coordinamos el concierto?

. Quiero coordinarlo junto a Jeanne

Que terca

. Se ha ido, Anna

. Vendrá para ayudarme en esto.

. No lo hará

. Lo hará…

. Anna

* * *

**YOH**

. ¿Có-cómo estás Tamao?

. Contenta de verlo, joven Yoh. ¿Cómo le ha ido su día?

. Muy bien… _Hasta ahora_

Se notaba enamorada, veas por dónde la veas. Se apoyaba en mi hombro y me miraba con devoción. ¿Cómo podría botar a una mujer que no me ha lastimado ni hecho nada malo? Pero es que está Anna

Ella lo es todo. Simplemente movió cosas en mí.

No se va de mis pensamientos, me tortura con su presencia. ¿Por qué? Porque no la tengo, porque no es mía. No está a mi lado, no me dice "te amo", nada…

Y Tamao está locamente enamorada, pero yo no cambio sentimientos tan fácilmente

. La verdad Tamao…

. Joven Yoh

. Este… ¿Pasa algo?

. Yo soy una mujer totalmente pura ¿Lo sabe? – aleje mi brazo y la miré directamente, de seguro…

. ¿Te enteraste?

. Sí

Vaya, llegaron las buenas nuevas. Sí Tamao, yo amo a Anna y quiero estar con ella. Pero te lo diré de una mejor manera…

. Eso es lo que te quería decir, para mí esto no tiene sentido

. Joven Yoh, no me puede hacer esto

Sí puedo, ES MI VIDA

. ¿Qué?

. No, no se irá de mí. No me dejará

. Tamao…

Pero antes de que yo pudiera replicarle, me robo un beso. Definitivamente, de esta chica pink no me lo esperaba…

Pero con un beso de Anna, esto no se compara

Y la intento alejar pero no se suelta.

* * *

**NICHROM**

.Nichrom ¿Qué haces?

Eran las 9 p.m ¿Por qué me molestaba a esta hora?

. Escribo canciones

Exacto, no podía dejar de hacerlo. El rostro de Anna en mi mente me tenía loco… Anna era absolutamente mía, estoy loco por ella. Amo todo, su cara tan angelical, su cuerpo tan excitante, su carácter tan irresistible, su pelo tan dorado, y el placer que me hacía sentir teniéndola en la cama.

Anna lo es todo

. Yo soy tu mánager, yo elijo cuando debes escribir canciones

No, no, no

. Son para el concierto de Anna

. ¿Qué? ¡¿Estás loco?!

. Que son para el…

. ¡¿Crees que te dejarán entrar?!

. ¡LO HARÁN!

. ¡NO! ¡Estás loco!

Sí, Horo Horo histérico. Lo tengo todo controlado

. No puedo contigo… ¿Cómo se llama la canción que escribiste?

. Almohada

* * *

**ANNA**

Pedí soledad, por lo menos ahora. Ellas me entendieron, me conocen perfectamente. Pero bueno creo que me arrepiento… Cuando ando sola recuerdo.

Ergo ahora estoy fumando, tomando whisky, mirando el gran panorama de mi piso

Y dándole mil vueltas al asunto

. Yoh… ¿Quién eres?

Y pensando me doy cuenta que

. Ya se hace de día

Que hermosa la luz del sol saliendo

Hace que brillen mis ojos

_**Anoche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo  
me sentí cansada, cansada, aburrida y tan vacía  
que a veces hasta pienso, que ni siquiera existo  
que a veces hasta pienso, que ni siquiera existo**_

Tengo tu canción… tengo nuestro dúo…

Yoh… ¿Por qué pienso en ti también?

¿Por qué dos hombres ocupan mi mente?

Juraba que sería uno, solamente uno

_**Lo encendí muy lentamente le di una fumada  
y al mirar el humo que en el espacio se volatizaba  
recordé tantas cosas que creí olvidadas  
se las conté todas mientras que lo fumaba**_

Tú me volviste mujer Nichrom

Pero tú me encendiste el alma…

Tú, Yoh

No, no me puedo olvidar de él

Me volví adicta a su olor, tan refrescante, tan seductor

_**Le converse de ti y de mis añoranzas  
le conté de tus besos y de mis esperanzas  
le conté de tu olvido, de mis lágrimas tantas  
de aquello que vivimos y que hoy se ha vuelto nada**_

Cuando pensé que mi felicidad estaría completa, me entero que me engañaba

Pero quizás sea mejor así, lejos de él

¿O no?

_**Le dije que es posible que a mí nadie me quiera  
porque he intentado vivir a mi manera  
porque me he negado a pagar el tributo  
de bajeza y pecado que hoy nos exige el mundo**_

* * *

**YOH**

He alejado a Tamao de mí, me despedí de ella cortésmente.

Pero ¿Por qué tiene tanto capricho conmigo?

Siempre he sido un infeliz cantante

Que por poco se suma a las drogas de la depresión

Es como si ya hubiera pasado por tantas experiencias, aun cuando estoy en la plenitud de mi juventud

_**Que a la mejor estoy acabada o que la vida me ha vencido  
que he sufrido y he llorado, que he luchado y he reído  
y que es lo que he ganado por ser así tan comprensiva  
solo vivir desesperada, en un mundo tan vacío**_

Pero mi Anna… Ella crece algo en mí que nunca había sentido

Yo no era creyente del amor a primera vista

…Hasta que lo sentí…

En el fondo de mi miserable alma

_**Noche estuve conversando con mi cigarrillo  
y al terminarlo pensando me quede entre suspiros  
que en este verso triste, que es el mundo en que vivo  
solo él me va quedando, como único amigo**_

Anna… ¿Cuál será nuestra canción?

Porque yo ya tengo la mía, me fluyó tan fácil tan cursi, tan bien

Anna… Mi profunda, histérica, sarcástica y orgullosa Anna

¿El destino podrá unirnos?

Corrí hacia su casa, lo más rápido que mis piernas podrían dar

Cuando me di cuenta, ya había llegado… Me quedé pensando unos minutos

…Pero no podía detenerme…

Mi cuerpo me impulsaba a sentir lo que nunca había sentido antes

Amor

**Para realizar mi sueño que haré  
por dónde empezar, como realizare...  
Tu tan lejano amarlo único que sé  
es que ya no sé quién soy,  
de donde vengo y voy**

Se mueve su cortina, ella viene. ¡Ella viene!

. ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú?

_**Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí  
en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más  
Y me duele al pensar que nunca mía serás,  
de mí enamórate**_

. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Anna… Que hermosa te ves. Y ella se apoyó en su balcón, me miraba atentamente a cada palabra que dijera. Con una copa en su mano mientras el sol se ponía en la cima del cielo.

Un hermoso vestido rojo…

_**Mira que el día que de mí,  
te enamores yo voy a ser feliz  
y con puro amor te protegeré  
y será un honor dedicarme a ti,  
eso quiera Dios**_

El aire que jugaba con su hermoso pelo rubio, que brillaba con la misma intensidad del sol.

_**El día que de mi te enamores tu  
voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz.  
Y me desharé de esta soledad  
de la esclavitud, ese día que  
tú de mi amor te enamores tú,  
veré por fin de una vez la luz**_

Sus hermosos labios rosa, tan secos… Que daban ganas de besarlos.

Sus hermosos ojos ámbar clavados en mí. Tan tristes, tan absolvedores como su propia alma

_**Desde que te vi, mi identidad perdí  
en mi cabeza estás solo tú y nadie más  
Y me duele al pensar, que nunca mía serás,  
de mí enamórate**_

Mía, mía serás. Te protegeré, te amaré como nadie… Te abrazaré de manera en que tu esencia quede entre mis brazos. Te besaré de modo que en mí se quede un poco de tu alma, te miraré de modo que no salgas de mi mente, te acariciare de modo que nunca te irás…

Tú serás la más feliz

Y por si obras del destino tú…

_**Mira que el día que de mí,  
te enamores yo voy a ser feliz  
y con puro amor te protegeré  
y será un honor dedicarme a ti,  
eso quiera Dios**_

Si tú… No me eliges, rezaré por tu felicidad. Brindaré por ese hombre que no te merece, y lloraré cada noche mi soledad. Pero con tal de ver esa hermosa sonrisa entre tus labios. Podré morir feliz, con tu recuerdo en mi mirada.

_**El día que de mi te enamores tu  
voy a ver por fin de una vez la luz.  
Y me desharé de esta soledad  
de la esclavitud, ese día que  
tú de mi amor te enamores tú,  
veré por fin de una vez la luz  
de mi enamórate **_

Porque la amo:

No por su exquisita bella

No por su gran inteligencia

No por su madurez

No por su elegancia

Este amor lo siento, aquí en mi pecho.

Muy fuerte

_**Cuando te enamores de mí el hombre más feliz seré  
necesito tu cariño ay necesito tu querer  
enamórate  
de mí enamórate te lo suplico yo mujer  
enamórate  
desde que te vi a primera vista me enchule  
dedicarme a ti para mi será un placer  
para realizar mi sueños dime que tengo que hacer  
enamórate  
hay mujer te necesito en mis brazos te quiero tener**_

. Es hermosa

. …

. Tu canción

¿Me he sonrojado?

. Gra-Gracias

. Yoh te veré mañana, con nuestra canción

. Ok, entonces te veo mañana

. Espera…

. ¿Anna?

. Muchas gracias, por todo

No, Gracias a ti. Por moverme mi mundo

* * *

**LYSERG**

Paso la semana

**NYORAI**

Podré confesarme

**LEN**

Podré decir

**JEANNE**

Lo que anhelo decir tanto

**DAMUKO**

La locura se vendrá a cabo

**NICHROM**

Quizás un mar de llanto

**YOH**

Quizás un nuevo paso

* * *

**ANNA**

Quizás… Una elección

.¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS!

El público me aclama. Es el momento que yo esperaba porque… No puedo dejar las cosas así

. ¿Esa es Anna?

. ¿Un nuevo look?

. ¡Está hermosa!

. Es bellísima

_**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo era solo lo que tú querías ver**_

* * *

**NICHROM**

Anna… ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

Sabes que yo te amo, tú vales mucho

Eres lo más valioso en mi vida y te lo voy a demostrar

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
me puse tacones, me pinté y era bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuché gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas**_

* * *

**YOH**

*Botando baba*

Anna…

.Oye idiota, cierra la boca

. ¡Hao!

. Sí sé, está bellísima

. No la mires mucho

. Jajaja, no lo haré

_**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
porque sé que soy diva porque todos me admiran,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
algunos con envidia pero al final,  
pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran...**_

. Hao ¿Te sabes tu canción? - sonrió

. ¿Cómo podría olvidarla?

* * *

**JEANNE**

Anna… Estás muy bella

Pero viene lo importante… Una larga semana esperando este momento, porque tú Len, me escucharás

Podré decirte si viene el rechazo o la aceptación de este destino que tanto me insiste.

_**Tú me hiciste sentir que no valía  
Y mis lágrimas cayeron a tus pies  
Me miraba en el espejo y no me hallaba  
Yo era solo lo que tu querías ver**_

Siento un poco de culpa, no me preocupé en lo más mínimo de ti…

Pero estoy lista para esta noche, Len por fin me he decidido y sacaré todo lo que tengo con lo que viene…

Te ves muy feliz al lado de Nyorai, pero yo no estoy contenta por eso, en lo más mínimo

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas**_

Perdóname Lyserg, tal vez esto te haga mucho daño

* * *

**LEN**

Jeanne, extraño tu aroma locamente… Quiero tocarte, quiero volver a estar contigo, espero también me aceptes con mi canción…

Odio estar así, abrazado de esta mujer, me cansa…

Tan ilusionada, jura que me casaré con ella. Pero con la única que quiero casarme es contigo…

Con ropa interior negra y un látigo

Sí, claro

_**Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
porque sé que soy fina porque todos me admiran,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
por que hago lo que pocos se atreverán,  
Y todos me miran, me miran, me miran,  
algunos con envidia pero al final,  
pero al final, pero al final, todos me amaran**_

También vengo a apoyarte, Anna

Ese estúpido de Nichrom no te convenía. Pero mira, ya has cambiado.

Te ves sexy, jajaja

Ojalá Jeanne no se ponga celosa

* * *

**ANNA**

El comienzo del caos porque me muero por tenerte también

¿De dónde has salido?

¿Por qué quiero estar contigo?

_**Y me solté el cabello, me vestí de reina,  
me puse tacones, me pinte y era bella  
Y camine hacia la puerta te escuche gritarme  
pero tus cadenas ya no pueden pararme...  
Y mire la noche y ya no era oscura  
era de lentejuelas**_

¿Cómo me has llenado de ilusión?

Yoh

Nichrom… Te vas alejando de mí

Pero quiero tenerte otra vez

No es el momento de la duda

La gente loca, lo que un hermoso vestido guinda de lentejuelas, un peinado corto y sexy, un maquillaje oscuro y una gran sonrisa pueden hacer

Es esta noche, la gran noche de nuestro amor

O lo que se dé a cabo.

Tal vez hoy, hoy mismo

Se dé mi elección ¿No chicos?

* * *

**CHOCOLOVE**

Espero Anna no me mate, dejé entrar a Nichrom

Yo pienso que él merece una segunda oportunidad

Quizás metí la pata

. ¡Chocolove!

. ¡AH!

. ¿Por qué gritas?

. No me asustes cuando estoy en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, Horo Horo

. Lo siento. Pero quiero saber en qué momento aparece él

. No lo sé, tiene que colarse en el escenario

. Vaya… Espero no asesinen a alguien hoy. Cuando Anna se molesta

. Tiembla la tierra, si sé

. ¿De qué tanto hablan?

¿¡CÓMO SE APARECIÓ HAO DE LA NADA¡?

. Nada… Nada

. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Horo Horo?

. Soy el novio de Damuko, antes que todo

. Más vale, me entero que el desgraciado de Nichrom está aquí y les juro les rompo los dientes

. Atrévete princesita

. ¿Qué has dicho puercoespín?

. Cálmense, cálmense. Les cuento un chiste

. …

. Un soldado le pregunta al otro soldado con binaculares cuando ve a un grupo de gente "¿Son amigos o enemigos?"

. …

. Y el de binoculares le contesta: "Creo que son amigos porque vienen juntos"

. Te vamos a matar

. ¡No!

Y me fui corriendo con ellos dos atrás mío queriendo Matarme

* * *

**ANNA**

. ¡Muchas Gracias a todos! Este es un concierto en mi honor, pero no soy la única protagonista… Aquí mismo

Y aunque ya no es lo mismo que antes

. ¡Está Jeanne!

El público grita y yo quiero llorar

¿Pueden creer que en toda esta semana ella ni me ha preguntado de mi concierto?

Pero ahora que lo pienso, ella debe tener sus propios problemas

¿No?

. ¡Hola a todos!

. ¡Es Jeanne! – y el público y sus comentarios

. ¡La gran amiga!

. ¡Es hermosa!

. ¡Te admiramos!

. ¡Yo quiero una amiga así!

Si supieran…

* * *

**JEANNE**

No sé de donde saco la cara para este tipo de cosas, vaya que soy hipócrita

Pero yo… No quiero a nadie más que a Len

Len

. ¿Cómo están todos? Hoy mismo les cantaré una maravillosa canción… Con todo el corazón

* * *

**ANNA**

Espero no tenga que ver con amistad… Porque me va a oir

Jeanne… mi amiga. Mi mejor amiga

Sálvame, sálvame… Sálvame

* * *

**Notas finales de autor :P buenoooo. ¿Qué les pareció? u.u cursi? no sé. El próximo cap empieza en un flashback**

**Pero agradecimientos 3**

**ANGEL: JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJA, ¿Qué mate a Tamao? ¿Quién lo apoya? Podría agregar un accidente *^* ¿Qué piensan?**

**Selma-Itako: Me quejo que nunca actualizas, yo bien conchuda demorona JAJAJAJJAAJA. 3 aaaaw sabes que te amo. Anna empieza a sentir algo. Tal vez los caps me salgan más cursis porque buenoooo estoy enamorada señores.**

**Azul: *^* MI BLUEEE QUERIDAAAA. Me debes querer matararrrrrrr. Pero más vale tarde que nunca (y). Ya debes estar leyendo mis guachafadas JAJAJAJJAJAJA. Sabes que te adoro 3 Sí empiezo a imaginarme a los personajes en vida real ¿Qué piensas? (y)**

**Mary: Lamento no haber actualizado rápido U.U Arriba mis excusas y disculpas. ! :D **

**Kattutha: Podría agregar esa canción en una escena sensual... Lo estoy pensando jejeje (mente pervertida activada :D) okno. besos**

**Preguntas del final aburridas:**

**¿Por qué Anna piensa "Sálvame"? ¿Han escuchado Almohada de José José XD? ¿Qué canción cantarán Yoh y Anna? ¿Cómo se colará Nichrom en el concierto? ¿Qué canción cantará Jeanne? ¿Podrán Anna y Jeanne seguir fingiendo que su amistad es la misma como la de hace años?**

**TODO ESTO EN LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS (Y NO DIGO PRÓXIMO)**


End file.
